New Kids On The Block
by RazzleDazzleBaby
Summary: New girls, new guys, new place. The La Push boys are in for a heck of a surprise when sunny Californian girls Leah, Bella and Emily arrive. Remember, La Push is a small town, and gossip gets around extremely fast...An ALL CHARACTER story. Some people OOC.
1. Wouldnt Want To Break A Nail!

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a new story up on my account that I thought up today and pretty much had to write! Although this story is up as Bella/Paul, it includes pretty much ALL charactors. A string story (everything is connected).**

* * *

We bundled out of taxi onto the dusty path, cases in hand, staring at the little wooden building before us. I could tell we were all thinking one thing, _Damn._

"Are you sure we've got the right address?" Leah was the first to speak.

"Waterside. This is it." Emily confirmed our worst fear.

Sure, this could be seen as nice and I wouldn't have a problem with it if I was moving from pretty much anywhere other than high society, celebrity spotted LA. The contrast was just too great to compare. I'd come from a four-story, modern chic mansion overlooking The Hills of Hollywood, to a wooden bungalow with a chipped paint job and creaky floorboards. Leah stormed back to the taxi as he was about to pull off, you could hear her agitated voice a mile off. "Are you pulling a prank on us? Who the hell put you up to this!?" She pretty much vented my thoughts as always, we'd been like sisters since we were like five, Me, Em and Leah, ever since I remembered. Suddenly, a cold, wet drop of rain fell from the sky to my nose.

"Crap, my hair!" Leah broke off mid-rant and ran under the shelter of the front porch. I cursed under my breath as the rain began to fall harder and harder from the grey sky.

I was the next to sprint to the front door whist Emily fumbled around in her handbag for the keys.

Her long, elegant fingers tugged at the key in the old lock, but there was no movement of the door.

"Hurry up!" I pushed, the cold from the rain giving me goose bumps.

"I'm trying, the key wont budge." Emily was trying her hardest to open the door, twisting the key left, right and centre. No luck.

"Great, just great. So not only are we stuck in this place as our cab's driven off, but the key is freakin' stuck so we cant even get indoors!" I continued Leah's rant, more peed off then humainly possible.

"I know, I straightened my hair today aswell." Leah sighed, smoothing down her stylish bob, now evidently given in to the frizz monster. Just then a police cruiser glided down the road. A short, stubby man in uniform rolled down his window.

"Got a problem Ladies?" His voice was thick, but still kind.

The girls all looked at me. I'd always been a whiz with the police, knowing exactly how to handle them. My Dad being the head of armed forces, I'd learnt from the best and believe me, it had come in handy on many nights out in LA.

"We're having a problem getting into our-" I stumbled on a word to describe what to call this place. "-accommodation. Could you help? Wouldn't want to break a nail." I smiled my angelic grin, just to top the ditzy image.

"Sure, but you've gotta grow a harder skin to get around out here kiddo." He shot me a look as he got out of the car. _What the hell? _A police man had never spoken to me like that before back at home, ever.

Sure enough, with one stern twist the door opened with a squeaky groan, revealing a large, open plan room with real wooden flooring and off-white walls.

"Just takes a bit off umph." _Umph? _

"Come again?" Leah once again aired my thoughts.

"Power." He informed us, smirking to himself.

"Oh." We all replied in unison.

"Thanks." Emily smiled, pulling her thick, ebony hair over her shoulder.

"No problem. Try stay out of trouble now." He smiled, then turned casually back to the pouring rain. _Trouble? _Jeez, why does everyone think you're up to something out here?

"Come on, lets check this place out." Emily smiled as convincingly as she could, trying to shine a positive light on the helpless situation, but you could see the doubt in her eyes.

The house was easy to become acquainted with, the little red sofa and matching armchair, the old television and stereo player, the rusty wooden counters and the small oak table you could probably fit four people around with a squeeze. The bedrooms were actually not as small as I'd dreaded, but still they was obviously smaller than my room of utter relaxation back at home, the previous owners had fit a double bed, a wardrobe (not big enough to fit my shoes, let alone my clothes) and a large bookcase full of many colourful hardbacks and cd's, of course all of the furniture was made of oak. All three bedrooms were of the same plan, wardrobe, bookcase and a bed. The walls were thin and our voices bounced off of the walls like a boomerang. Another thing, there was only one bathroom and three nineteen year old girls, this couldn't end well.

Once I was calm, I knew I'd be able to deal, but right now I was still fuming, so it was impossible to see this as a potentially cute, cosy home. My old bedroom called to me, my comfy waterbed and balcony overlooking the beach. I blew out a sigh, running my hand though my hair.

A shrill ringing made us all jump, our eyes opening wide as an owls in panic.

"Doorbell!" Leah exclaimed, all of cracking up at our own stupidity whilst racing to the door, the floorboards creaked repeatedly. We were still laughing as we opened the door, but we all fell silent when we laid eyes on the dark, slender boy standing before us.

"Hey, I'm Embry. Its been going round the Rez that three beautiful ladies were coming to stay, so I had to drop by and be the first to welcome you. I live next door by the way."

I opened my mouth to reply but Leah beat me to the punch. "Hi, I'm Leah and this is Bella and Emily."

"Well, welcome to La Push." He smiled warmly, his big brown eyes alight.

"We would invite you in but we kind of haven't moved in yet." Emily returned in her usual, soft tone.

"I can see, if you need any help let me know, I've got some friends who can lend a hand too." _Hell yeah! I mean, simply because we have a lot of stuff…_

"We may have to take you up on that one." I replied with a wink.

Maybe I _could_ adapt to this…

*********************

**A/N: Good start? What did you think? R&R and let me know.**


	2. Its A Bet

**A/N/**** Aw, thank you guys so much for your support, I never expected to get as many favourites, reviews or alerts by far! You all totally rock my socks and encouraged me to update sooner (ish). I'm writing the chapter tonight so it should be up in a few days. LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

_**Here without you - 3 Doors Down.**_

I chucked off the covers and rolled out of bed due to the sound of clattering coming from the other room. Pots, pans, dishes, it sounded like they were all coming out of the kitchen. I rummaged through my still unpacked suitcase for my snuggly white dressing gown and wrapped it around my cold body. The door creaked as I entered the lounge.

My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw two muscular boys sitting on the little red sofa talking to Leah, already dressed as if she was expecting them. I recognised one of them, the one from yesterday. Embry, that's it, but the other one was a complete stranger, a completely and totally _hot_ stranger! Emily was fiddling around with mugs and plates, in the process of making a yummy breakfast as always. Emily's cooking was the best, simple as.

Leah's eyes brightened as her gaze met my shocked expression. "Bella, you're awake!" She grinned, although I knew very well she was cracking up inside at my misfortune. I remained silent, assessing the best way to handle this incident.

"I took Embry up on his offer, and he brought a friend to help us unpack!" She winked, unbeknownst to the boys. "Bella, meet my cousin, Jake." Her grin widened, so did Emily's at my expression.

Jake smiled at me warmly, giving a slight wave. "Hey." His voice was husky, sexy. In fact, he was damn right sexy all over, toned, tanned, and smoking hot. I could tell he was taller then Embry even though he was sitting down, a similar height to my ex-boyfriend, Paul, maybe a bit taller.

I pushed the hurt away once again from the reminder. I'd come here to get away from my old life, and that meant forgetting Paul. I'd made the mistake of falling deeply in love with him, his deep grey eyes, his sun kissed skin, his toned abs…_ Shut up brain! _I mentally slapped myself. I reminded myself of why I left him, why I didn't tell him where I was going and why I am trying so hard to forget about him and his loving touch. Paul had hurt me too many times before emotionally, he knew I'd take him back, he knew I'd believe him when he said again _'I've changed, I promise. Just give me a chance.' _but really, he was exactly the same, he was still messing with the wrong people, he was still doing bad things behind my back. Whenever I told him _'Paul, I cant deal with this anymore, I cant deal with you getting into so much crap with the police and your dumb friends'_, he'd get so angry with me, really angry. Whether it was a side effect of the booze or the drugs, or just plain anger issues, it was a lose-lose situation for me. I deserved better.

"Hey. I didn't know we was expecting visitors-" I shot a look at Leah and Emily. "I'll just go have a shower and get dressed." I smiled as convincingly as possible, totally sour inside. I ran back into my room, my cheeks burning with embarrassment as I shut the door behind me. I followed the hallway through to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. "_Shit_!" I cursed as the ice cold water drenched me. Muffled laughter came from the other room. Then the water turned nice and hot, running over my body, warming me up completely.

After I'd washed and blow-dried my hair, I returned to my bedroom to find something to wear. I peered out of the window and evaluated which clothing would be best in the still pouring rain. I grabbed my acid-wash skinny jeans, an Ed Hardy design tee, leather jacket and my black, heeled, shoe-boots and changed as quickly as I could. I applied my usual make-up next (Eyeliner, Mascara, and Berry Gloss), took one last glance in the mirror and re-entered the front room.

The smell of waffles surrounded me. "Mm, smells good Em." I said, causing everyone to turn at my presence.

"You know it, they're almost ready." She smiled.

I changed my focus to Jacob and Embry, still sitting on the couch. I made my way to the arm chair next to them. "So guys, what's up?"

Embry replied first. "Nothing much, how do you like your new place?"

I paused, then answered. "Its uh…different, to say the least."

"I'll bet, Leah was telling us you just came from LA." I nodded in reply.

"You never told me you had a cousin down hear Lee." I shot her another look, she was sitting opposite me.

"I wanted it to be a surprise now didn't I?" She grinned. I have to say, this was a pleasant surprise indeed.

"Well I'm glad the surprise has finally come, I've been waiting to meet you for ages." Jacobs dark eyes burned on mine. I felt myself blush just the slightest bit.

"Same." Embry smiled at Leah.

"Hey we should all go out tonight." Emily suggested from the kitchen.

"Sure!" Embry and Jake replied in unison, all of us giggling.

"Sounds like a date." I grinned.

"Waffles are ready, who wants syrup?"

We all tucked into the golden waffles, they tasted so good. As for Jake and Embry, well, I've never seen two guys eat that quick, Jesus! As I swallowed the last bit of waffley goodness, a load clink of metal shuttered, my head automatically switched to where the sound came from. _The letter box. _Leah ran over and picked up the brown envelope, surely there wasn't bills coming already, we'd only been here two days! Leah glanced up, her stare went directly to me.

"What…?" I asked wearily.

"Nothing, uh, wrong address." The she began babbling about postmen.

I soon got caught up in the main conversation again, about moving in.

"Have you unpacked yet Em?" I asked her, thinking about what I was going to wear tonight.

"I started, but to be honest I don't think the wardrobe's going to be big enough!" She laughed, a little embarrassed actually. "How about you?"

"Nah, but same here, I doubt it'll even fit my shoes!" I laughed.

"Well I'll help you unpack if you want." Jacob offered, genuinely helpful.

"That'd be great, this rooms my one." I rose from my seat and Jacob followed, I opened the first door from the hall. We got to work at once, putting garments on hangers, folding clothes, sorting shoes. I niftily sorted my underwear draw whilst Jake was busy hanging dresses.

"You're right, this definitely wont fit all of your stuff." He chuckled.

"What can I say, you can never have too many clothes, bags or shoes, my mother taught me that at a young age." I smiled back, getting another laugh.

"You could have my sisters old wardrobe, its pretty much the same as this one." He said, tapping on the wood of the dresser.

"Really? Thanks. Would your sister mind?" I was overwhelmed by Jake's kindness, bearing in mind I'd just met him this morning.

"Nah, she's out at Collage right now, Design Collage up in main Washington, besides, she lives with her boyfriend."

"Cool, well thanks a lot, you're a life saver!"

"Its cool, I'm staying at Embry's later 'cos we're hanging with you tonight, but I can drop it off tomorrow morning." He offered.

"If your not too hung-over." I inputted.

"You'll probably be worse then me." He smiled crookedly, as if a challenge.

"I wouldn't bet on that." I returned, raising my eyebrows.

"I would." He winked.

"Fine, it's a bet."

"What are we betting?"

"Well, what do you want to bet?"

"How about, if I win, you go on a date with me…" His brown eyes once again meeting my chocolate ones.

"And if I win, I still go on a date with you." I flirted, staring straight at him. He studied me to see if I was serious, holding my gaze, waiting for a crack in my expression.

"Deal." He smiled slowly, as did I.

****************

**Leah's POV:**

"Emily, great waffles." I said, just until Bella was out of hearing shot. "Okay, this letter isn't to the wrong address." I got straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" Emily's expression shifted immediately, serious now.

"Its addressed to Bella." I whispered, despite Bella being with Jake in her room. Emily's dark eyebrow curved upward, then took the envelope from my hand, just to check for herself. She squinted as she studied the writing, her gaze slowly turning back to me.

"She cant see this." Was all she said.

"I know, why do you think I told her it was for a different address? If she knew it was from him, she'd break again."

"From who?" Embry asked, confused.

"No-one, an ex-boyfriend, that's all." Emily covered quickly.

"Oh." He said. Silence. Embry broke it. "Why shouldn't she hear what he was to say?"

"Because she'll take him back when she's just starting to get over him." I replied automatically.

"Not really my place to say, but isn't it Bella's choice what she does?"

"She deserves better then him." I replied firmly, Embry took the hint to shut up.

"Should we read it?" Asked Emily, a worried expression all over her face.

"I dunno, I'll keep it." I answered, but my head was in another place, wondering what sap story he's come out with this time. Warm laughter from Bella's room broke the silence, a musical sound.

"Sounds like somebody's getting along well." Embry chuckled, me and Emily soon joined in in agreement.

****************

**A/N: 'Bella and Jake, sitting in a tree.' Ha-ha, but no worries 'cos this **_**is**_** a Bella/Paul story. Wondering what the letter says? Stay hooked and find out : ) **

**Another thing, if you watched Got To Dance, VOTE FOR AKAI if he gets through, he's my best mates little brother. : )**

**Review please, I love to hear from ya! X**


	3. Who Ordered Tall, Dark And Handsome!

**A/N: You guys really rule, do you know that? Yeah, learn it, ha-ha, especially you's who reviewed. Okay I just got my Cervical Cancer Jab so ima type whilst I still can. Lets get some club drama-rama going on here! X**

* * *

I looked at my watch to see the time was seven thirty. My dad got me that watch last Christmas, Armani, I wouldn't dare ponder on the price. I'd have to call him soon, I haven't really properly spoken to him or Mom since I got here and Mom worries like there's no tomorrow, I'm surprised she hasn't started blowing up my phone with calls yet. My thought track was interrupted by a hyper Leah running into my room with her classic boom box.

"PARTAY TIME!" She squealed like a school kid, if I didn't know her I'd probably think she was already drunk. Emily then entered just from the shower in her dressing gown and her hair wrapped up in a towel turban-style.

"You're right Lee, the boys are coming in about an hour." Her eyes were glistening with excitement. "What you wearing B?" I shrugged, but I was always ready for a party, loads of dresses were calling me from my wardrobe. I flicked through, hanger by hanger, judging which garment would look best, I pulled out a short, navy, three quarter sleeved number, I loved the zebra print design on it. However, being me, I put it back.

"Stick with that one." Said Emily, watching my mental debate.

"You sure?"

"Defo, you should wear that electric blue eyeliner you bought a few weeks ago with it, and maybe some Smokey Eyes."

"Good thinking batman." I smiled as I laid the dress flat on the bed.

"What are you guys wearing?" I asked, just to double check. Leah held up a finger and ran out of the room. I loved seeing what Leah came up with, she was the most high fashion out of all of us, but as if that matters, she'd look good in a bin bag. Soon enough she returned carrying a strapless dress. Up to the waist it was hot pink and evidently curve hugging, like a pencil skirt, but just under the bust was a black bow, and a black and white poka-dot corset type top. Another amazing creation of Leah Clearwater. I grinned in obvious approval.

"What 'bout you Em?"

Emily's dress was crisp white, which would look amazing on her tanned skin tone, with thin straps and quiet short too. Although Emily's dress was probably the most simple of all of ours, she'd add total cute factor to it and it'd look ten times better then it would on perhaps me.

"Cute babe." Smiled Leah. She ran over to the beat box and jeered, "Time to get ready ladies!" Soon the smooth sounds of Sean Kingston echoed through the small house.

_You're way too beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work_

_You'll have me suicidal, suicidal_

_When you say it's over_

_Damn all these beautiful girls_

_They only wanna do your dirt_

_They'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When they say it's over._

We all sang along at the top of our voices to the chorus, dancing around my bedroom, singing into hairbrushes and looking like complete and utter idiots. Oh well, screw the neighbours, its only Embry.

Forty five minutes later I was dressed, hair done and make-up finished. I glanced in the mirror and I had to admit, Leah and Em were right about the dress, especially with the electric liner, it looked fabulous. My eyes look serene and mysterious with the added Smokey effect, like there was something behind them, which was correct. I'd kept everything else pretty simple, light foundation just to cover the odd blemish and natural colour gloss. My Mom had once told me, if you go dramatic in one area, go neutral on the rest, it'll draw more attention. She was right. I smoothed my silky hair, hot off of the straightners, it tumbled way down my back.

I turned to look at Em, and my god she looked so beautiful. I'd give anything to have her honey colour skin, I looked like a freakin' corpse next to her and Leah. She looked just so natural, her skin glowed and her brown eyes were framed by thick, volumized lashes. Her thick hair was in loose curls, hanging long past her chest.

Leah's hair was the opposite of ours, short, choppy, jet black. It was dead straight but she'd backcombed it to give a real 'rock chick' look. Her lips were statement, hot pink like her dress and her eyes were also framed by black liner, with the teeniest flicks at the corners. Her shoes were what captured me, killer heels by Jimmy Choo, I'd actually die for them.

"You guys ready?" Smiled Em, looking at me and Leah. "Wow B, you look great!" Before I could reply, Leah began coughing (yeah right).

"Leah, you always look great, it goes without saying." Said Emily.

"Aw, you too Emzy." She gave her a quick hug then said, "But she's right Bells, you do look amazing." I felt myself blush at the compliments. Just then there was a knock on the door. I slowly walked over, simply because I didn't want to fall over in these heels, and turned the lock.

"Wow, who ordered tall, dark and handsome!" I praised as Jacob and Embry stood before me. Jake wore a black shirt, slightly unbuttoned, yummy…oh boy…_SHUT UP BRAIN_. And fitted Jeans, looking fine baby. Embry had on a white shirt, his skin tone similar to Em's, and black ripped jeans. Do you know what? They both looked fine as hell.

"Who ordered hot, hot and hot?" Jake retorted with a cheeky grin. Another blush crawled up my cheeks.

"You girls ready to get in the car?" Asked Embry, nodding towards the car on the drive.

"Oh my god, is that a Rabbit?!" Emily gasped. If that meant something to me I'm sure I'd join in with the fussing.

"Yeah, just finished working on it." Jake smiled. _Hmm…mechanical. _

Twenty minutes later we arrived at a club busting with people, music blaring and a mile long queue to get in.

"Oh my god, we should have come earlier." I said with a frown.

"Have no fear dear Bella, Embry to the rescue." Winked Embry. We all followed him helplessly, wondering what he was on about.

"Yo Brent!" Embry hollered from the other side of the street. Sure enough the big, don't-mess-with-me, bouncer turned and hollered back.

"Embry! Come on in ma brother." Me, Leah and Emily all burst out laughing as we made our way across the road. A series of '_Hi Embry's_' occurred as we made our way through the club to the bar.

After a few breezer's, the bar tender said. "Another round?" Embry turned to us.

"I think we should have a dance." I shouted above the music. They nodded then Embry stopped and turned to Emily.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink Em? You ain't had one yet."

She replied the way I anticipated. "I'm sure, I don't really feel like any alcohol right now." With a sweet smile. Embry shrugged then continued to the floor. Emily never drank, she was so grounded, but that didn't mean she was any less fun. Like I said, Em has always been the good girl, Leah was the wild child and I was the one in the middle I guess. I liked to let my hair down don't get me wrong, but I knew when to stop…_most of the time_.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head _

_That I can't keep out _

_Got me singin' like _

_Na na na na everyday _

_It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

"I love this song!" Me and Leah screamed in unison as it boomed from the speakers.

We danced for hours, singing along to all of the songs and raving like mad, including the boys! We were in stitches of laughter as we flopped down on some chairs, laughing so hard my stomach hurt. Suddenly, a new song came on that had Embry up like a snap.

_I don't know what you heard about me _

_But a bitch can't get a dollar out of me _

_No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see _

_That I'm a mother f--king P-I-M-P_

To add to my fit of giggles, four girls, one blonde, two redheads and one brunette got up and started dancing with him. I almost peed myself.

"Oh my god, I'm going to go to the bathroom before I pee myself." Emily told me between breaths.

"Oh. My. God." Said Leah. I followed her gaze over to the bar, all the way over to Sam Uley.

"Shut. Up!"

"Why. Are. We. Talking. Like. This?" Jake said as he came and sat down next to me, followed by Sam. I elbowed Jake in the stomach (rock hard might I add) for being a jerk. Then _it_ opened its mouth.

"Well, well. If it isn't Isabella Swan." Everyone knew I hated being called Isabella, hence why he uses it against me.

"Sam." I smiled sweetly, utterly fake.

"You guys know each other?" Asked Jake, utterly confused. Of course I knew Sam, although I wish I didn't. He'd sometimes came down to LA and meet…_Paul_. He influenced him to do bad things, Sam was dangerous, so much worse than Paul could ever be. Though I never ever admitted it, Sam scared me.

"Mmm." Was all I replied.

"Of course. Isabella dated one of my best friends for over two years now she's running-" Oh my god! That prick just cant take a hint. Jacob doesn't need to know about Paul and my past.

"Shut up!" I shouted at him, standing up out of my seat. Leah rose as well, holding me back.

"Might I add, he's not holding up to well right now to be honest. He's been up to old habits if you know what I mean." He said, staring me straight in the eye. My hard expression faltered, but I never broke his stare.

"That's, enough okay!" Leah stepped in front of me, as if trying to shield me from his spiteful words, but they'd already hit home. _Paul…was messing himself up…because of me_. The translation of Sam's words ran through my mind.

"Calm down, calm down, I just wanted to know if you had a letter you wanted me to give him in reply?" _Huh?_

"You shut up right now or I swear I'll kick your ass!" Leah spat at him, but Sam just snorted. _Letter? What letter?_

"Shh, Leah. Sam, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Bella, Paul's letter to you."

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" I yelled at him, stupid crack head. Leah went hot under my fingers, she trembled a bit. Then he burst into laughter. Everyone was silent, wondering how much he'd actually had to drink.

"Oh, the letter that arrived for Bella yesterday but you told us not to tell her?" Said Embry, slurring his words with two random chicks on his arms.

"_What?_"I exploded. All hell was about to break lose in this club.

"What's going on?" Asked Emily, her voice the most chilled of all of us. Sam turned to face her, but the weird thing was, his expression didn't stay the steely, hard mask, it shifted into something unfathomable. Something I'd never seen before. He continued to stare at Emily, and the even weirder thing was she didn't blush and look away as she usually would, she mirrored his expression. _WTF?_

I looked at Leah, there was tears in her eyes, she was unable to look at me. I looked up at Jake, his expression was still so confused, but when his gaze met mine, his whole face softened.

"You want to go home?"

"What about the others?" My voice quivered.

"They can get a cab, come on." He put his arm around me, but not in the way Embry would. I felt like he was really there for me.

**************

**Leah's POV:**

I tried to stop her leaving, but it was no good. She bailed without saying goodbye to anyone, and with my _cousin_! And what was up with Emily, she'd been in another world for the rest of the night, oblivious to the social gridlock that just occurred. I sighed and made my way back up to the bar, seen as Jake had taken the car and the others didn't have any intention of leaving soon.

As I sat down, I realised there was tears on my cheeks. I wiped them away hastily, I hated crying, it was weak.

"Excuse me miss, are you okay?" Asked the tall, pale dude sitting next to me. I turned to face him fully. My eyes widened slightly as I saw his golden ones, I'd never met anyone with golden eyes. Ever. He was actually, unlike anyone I'd ever met before to look at. His skin was insanely pale, unless it was the lighting in here? His hair was golden and tousled and his lashes were jet black, framing his gleaming eyes.

"Uh…Yeah. Thanks."

"Its cool, its just, when you see a girl crying that isn't what a gentleman would call '_fine_'." He grinned crookedly.

"For all you know they could've been tears of happiness. Not that I was crying by the way." He just stared at me for a while.

"Please let me buy you a drink."

"Sure." What've I got to lose? "Thanks. What's your name?"

"Does it matter." He smiled, but it was mysterious, challenging.

Okay… "Arnt you having a drink."

"No…I'm not a big fan of _alcohol_." He said it as if choosing his words carefully, or maybe I was just drunk…probably the later.

After another two rounds of drinks (for me), Embry stumbled over and grumbled something about the club closing. I got up and totally fell over in front of Mystery Boy, but I didn't, he caught me just before I hit the ground.

"Gee…Thanks." I managed to say.

"Once again, its cool. So when are you going to give me your number?" Smooth.

"When you tell me your name."

"Why should I tell you mine if you wont tell me yours?"

Because I was too drunk to remember it probably.

"I typed my digits into his phone as Emily dragged me out of the club. As we got in the cab, I retraced the last hour, where had it gone? With the random guy I guess. _The hot random guy who'd better call me soon…_

**A/N: Drama in da club or WHAT!? Sorry to Sam lovers for making him a meany, but he does change, I promise : ). Just to clear this up Sam and Emily **_**did**_** imprint. This chapter turned out longer then I ever expected, but that's cool as I probably wont update 'til Sunday so please review 'cos…well yeah…it makes me happy :D **


	4. Whoa, Rewind!

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, school work is really a drag. Oh dear, its hangover time in the house LOL. Check out the outfits they wore to the party on my profile.**

**Enjoy this chapter and thanks to Maiqu, Gothic Saku-chan, cullenbaby94, Beautiful-Liar13 & Surgery-Girl for your reviews, rock on lol, x**

* * *

It hit me like a ball heading straight towards me as I opened my eyes. The hangover had officially arrived, and good lord was it making an entrance. One of the many I'd had this past year, the familiar pounding of my head scolding me for drinking, the hungry wrench of my stomach wishing I'd had something to eat to soak up the alcohol. This was one of those days that made me never want to drink again, _I wonder if Leah feels the same... _

Crap, Leah. No, double crap, Leah _and_ Emily. I needed to get that letter, that I did remember, I wonder if they're still asleep and I can hunt around the house for it as quietly as possible.

Preparing myself for the pain, I swung my legs over the bed so my toes were tickled by the fluffy carpet. Wait…carpet? I thought my room had wooden flooring? I threw my eyes around the room, desperately hoping to see the bare, off-white walls, instead I found the walls covered in posters of bands and soccer stars. Where the hell am I!? Oh god, oh god! I looked down and sighed in relief as I was still fully clothed, so I grabbed my shoes and bag from the side of the bed and made a hurry for the door. However, as I opened it, I totally collided into something. A loud crash quickly followed, _surely that wasn't my butt-knuckle…? _I then felt a cold, wet liquid seep through my tights. _Nope, that would be the glass of orange juice. _I mentally replied to my own dumb question. Towels were being dabbed around the floor, trying to soak up the stickiness that was sure to leave a stain.

_Jacob! _I practically jumped for joy as my eyes met his. Of course, I stayed round his last night because Leah had the key!

"Oh my god. I've never been so happy to see you in my life!" I exclaimed, as I began helping him soak up the orange. He smiled wide, lighting up the room like a light, his eyes glistening.

"I did make you breakfast but it kind of died." He smiled cheekily. I felt myself blush a burning red, once again my clumsiness made me look like a complete and utter idiot.

"I am so sorry. But thanks, it was probably delicious." I returned the smile, but I was still a bit embarrassed.

"Well I think you'll be happy to know the paracetamol survived, do you want me to go get you some water?" My eyes immediately shifted to the white box with the drugs inside. I shook my head as I grabbed them and popped two out of the pack, shoving them into my mouth, they scratched my throat, but slid down minus the water.

"That bad?" Jake asked sympathetically. I nodded, big mistake. A rush of blood hit my head, making it pound faster. I groaned as I flopped back down onto the bed, Jacob joined me, laying right next to me.

"How 'bout you?" I asked. He must have a hangover, he drunk last night too.

"Dealable." He smirked at my expression of disbelief.

"You drunk too though."

"Yeah, but I can handle my drink." I slapped him hard on the arm, but only that only made him laugh harder. It then fell silent apart from Jacobs near silent chuckling. Damn, everything's messed up now. So many things were quickly trickling back to me, what Sam said about Paul's letter, Leah and Emily not telling me, Paul being back to old tricks. I sighed aloud, my brain packed with stress.

"You okay?" Jake asked, his face now serious.

"Not really." I answered honestly.

"Last night?"

"Mmm." Was all I said, rubbing my aching head. More silence.

"Who's Paul?" Jacob asked, breaking it. I blew out a breath before I replied.

"The reason my life is so messed up." I tried to smile a bit, making the conversation less tense, but it never quite set. "He's my ex boyfriend." _Stalker ex-boyfriend who somehow knows my address, _I wanted to add. Wait a second, how did he know my address? If I'd only been living there a few days, how did he know where I lived? I felt sick, really sick.

"What did he look like?"

"Tall. Dark. Painfully and unforgettably gorgeous." I replied hopefully.

"Yeah…If I was gay that might mean something to me. But I'm not so you're gonna have to be a _tidge _more specific."

"Who cares, he's not worth talking about." I said, my tone dead.

"Please, I think I might have met him." Jake said, it made my blood run cold the fact that Jake might have met Paul.

"What did he look like?" I asked him, flipping the conversation around.

"Tall, a bit shorter then me. Big grey eyes. Thick black hair, same cut as Sam. Tanned, he told me he was Quileute-"

"_Crap." _I whispered. Of course that was Paul he'd met. Then it hit me, hit me like a ton of bricks. "Wait, when did you see him?"

"Yesterday, on my way home from yours. With Sam and some other hard guys…" He said some other stuff but it was all mumbles to me, I was trying to wrap my head around the fact Paul was _here_, in La Push.

*******************

**Emily's POV:**

"Hello?" I was silent as Leah picked up the phone, her voice croaky, hung-over. "_Well he-llooo mystery man!_" God knows who she was talking to. I used this opportunity as the perfect distraction to get away, so I quickly slipped out of the door, closing it swiftly so as it wouldn't creak. Sure enough, Embry was over the other side of the fence. "Ready?" He asked, smiling. I nodded wordlessly as I jumped into his jeep. He slammed the car door then we were off. _No turning back now, _I thought to myself with a deep breath.

"Where are we meeting them?" I asked, the first time I'd spoken.

"By the cliffs, they want to go cliff diving after." Said Embry. He had a hangover as well, I could hear it in his voice. The car hummed as we sped along the dusty roads. "Have you spoken to Bella?"

"No, but I haven't stopped thinking about her. I tried her cell a thousand times but its switched off." I kept telling myself it was because she was asleep, but I knew she just didn't want to talk to anyone. She didn't come home last night, went home with Jake. Not that I don't trust him with her, but Bella staying round his instead of ours made me uneasy, the fact I felt insanely guilty didn't help.

"Jake'll take care of her." Embry said earnestly. I believed him, but I still felt worried.

Shortly after he hit the brakes and the radio switched off. "We're here." He grinned. I grinned back and jumped out of the car. My eyes immediately met _his_. Sam, the one I hadn't stopped thinking about since I met him only a night ago. I felt that pull again, the pull to run into his arms and never let him go. Thank god I resisted.

"Hey." He smiled crookedly, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his broad torso, unable to resist taking in his musty smell. I felt right, home. When he slowly pulled away, he took my hand in his and my eyes soon found Embry again, standing with Paul and some other guys I didn't know. Whoa, rewind…_Paul?_

**************

**A/N: YEY, IM SO HAPPY PAUL HAS TOTALLY ARRIVED! And Leah was on the phone to Edward, arranging a date maybe? He-he, lets pump up the drama! R&R Please, Update will be up by next week, motivate me, make my day : ) x**


	5. Crawl, Back to Love

**A/N: Hey Hey! Okay so updates will be up weekly now, so keep an eye out. Shout out to Bells96, Maiqu, smartass6, Gothic Saku-chan, Beautiful-Liar13, vampiregirlsrule, moonchild53 (Haha, and yes I think you did mention you loved it!) and sissam93 for taking the time to review, you're my writing Red Bull - and me on Red Bull is a force of mother nature!**

* * *

**Edwards POV:**

The smooth leather of my glimmering Volvo brushed against my shirt as I got in the car. Today was the day I was meeting her. The girl I met at the club. The girl I haven't been able to stop thinking about since. I knew it was wrong to meet her, but the fact that she agreed to come when she was sober made me smile to myself just at the thought. She was different to pretty much any of the ditzy women I've hooked up with in the past, she was…mysterious. Jenny said this was exactly the reason why I should stay away from her, and deep down I knew she was probably right, but I couldn't pull myself away from her intriguing thoughts. Jenny has been my best friend for the past two hundred years, yes that's right, two hundred years. She says this girl is different, she could sense that her blood is not entirely human, and Jenny is always right. I took it with a pinch of salt when I remembered her sun kissed skin, her curves, her eyes, pools of a dark night.

I got to the dainty little cafe in about two minutes, I could've done it faster but I was nervous, meaning I thought more. She wasn't there, but she didn't really seem to be the type of girl who'd be early for a date. I was getting more and more anxious as the time went on. _What the hell is wrong with you? She'll be gone in a week. _Jenny's words from earlier echoed.

Then, her thoughts came into range, the husky tone of her mental voice in my mind. _Damn, _she thought to herself. I couldn't help but snicker. My gaze shifted up to meet hers, then my eyes got stuck like glue. She looked different then she had at the club, but still the same sexy, edgy chick that served memory. I got up swiftly and pulled out the wooden chair opposite me, my eyes tempted her, according to her thoughts.

_Leah_, her name was Leah.

"Hey." She smiled slowly as she sat down, not breaking my gaze.

"Hello." I replied, my eyes still not leaving hers. She searched for something to say in her mind, '_Thanks for meeting me? How are you? Looking hot.' _All of these options passed, but she chose none.

"What's up."

"Nothing much, work." I replied, blocking the slutty waitresses thoughts from my mind.

"What do you work as?" She pondered, her eyes still on me.

Telling her what I work as wont hurt. "I'm a composer. Well, a songwriter." I told her. I'd worked with Epic records for five years now, and was the most requested songwriter by the minority of artists. I planned on writing for them, seen as I'd only be there for another few months, so I gave them what'd sell whilst I could. I was trying to pass for a twenty five year old, when I was really seventeen, the act grew old and soon we needed to move elsewhere.

"Cool." She smiled as she ordered a coffee from the waitress. I shook my head as she asked me what I wanted, not even looking at the woman who's thoughts I'd been reading for the majority of the time I'd been here.

"No vodka this time?" I said, a smile playing on the corners of my mouth.

"God no! Nights like that make me never want to drink again, yesterday I didn't even get out of _bed_ I was so hung-over." She giggled, her thoughts flashing back. I chuckled at the scene.

"Did you sort things out with your friend?" I asked, she hadn't thought about her the whole time we'd been together.

She didn't answer at first, making my eyebrows furrow down in confusion at the irrelevant thoughts she was thinking. "I don't think I told you about a friend…" I froze on the spot. She's right, she didn't, she thought it. _Crap. _

"You did. But you probably don't remember considering how stoned you were." I covered up, she believed me pretty easily.

"Oh, sorry. She came home late last night and was still in bed when I left this morning, I think she's still pissed at us." She sighed, her thoughts immediately saddened.

Half an hour later the familiar smell of citrus and faint daffodil came close. _Jenny_. Why was she here? I didn't even tell her about today. Her thoughts were blocked, she knew better then to leave her mind open. The only time she let her shield down was to say _'Out. Now.' _Her voice was rough, but there was something beneath the roughness, something I couldn't name. I wasn't going to ruin this perfect date because Jenny was outside, no way. Then, like clockwork, Leah's phone rang.

"Hello?" Leah answered. I could just make out the voice on the other end.

"Leah, its Bella." Leah's eyes flashed, then she put one finger up as a 'I need to take this' gesture. She made her way through the door. No. _No, no, no! _I followed her, no matter how stalker It made me look, Jenny would not ruin this.

"Edward!" She called, her voice matching the tone of her merely detectable thoughts. Leah shot me a look. _Who the hell's this? _She thought, eying up and down Jen. She was wearing her famous converse, skinny jeans and checked shirt with a white tee underneath it, typical indie style as usual.

"Jen-" I began, but her words cut through mine.

"I told you not to meet her. So you sneak around with her behind my back?!" Leah's thoughts went from panic to straight up anger, she thought Jenny was my girlfriend. Me and Jenny? No way, we'd known each other since I was first changed. With a big sigh, Leah held her phone to her chest.

"Hold up, hold up-" She began. Definitely pissed.

"Leah I can explain-"

"Tell me one thing, is she your girlfriend?" She demanded, her face a mask. It would've left me wondering her thoughts didn't betray her.

"No!"

"Yes!" Jenny exclaimed at the same time. Our words collided like firing cannonballs. _What is she doing!? _

"Right. Well sorry, I didn't know. Maybe he's not the catch we both thought he was, huh?" She said to Jenny before giving a sheepish smile and turning away. Jenny grabbed me my the collar hard, shoving me into my Volvo.

"What are you playing at!?" I shouted, furious.

"What are _you_ playing at!?" She returned just as angry.

"Why did you do that!?" I was sure my eyes were watering at the slightest, but I was thankful the tears would never fall.

"Edward, I told you, she's different-"

"I don't care what you told me, nothings more dangerous than a vampire so I have no reason to worry about her! She's different, and that why I liked her, and now she _hates_ me!"

"She'll hurt you." Jenny whispered, her eyes fixed on the far distance, in another world. I couldn't even come back to that, I just snorted, rolling my eyes. "But if you like her that much I'm sure you can get her back." She said, but her voice still a mere whisper.

"She thinks you're my _girlfriend_." I spat the word. Pain twanged through her delicate features, my words, for whatever reason, had an effect on her.

"Chase her." She urged. "You're a vampire, of course you can catch her up."

And with that, I did.

*********************

**Bella's POV:**

When I got up, the house was empty, not even the smell of Emily's cooking lingered. It was twelve and both of them were out, weird. I dialled Leah's digits that I had always known by heart no matter how often she got a new phone, and waited.

"Hello?" She answered. She was somewhere public, muffled conversations hovered in the background and clattering of glass all came down the receiver. I swallowed hard.

"Leah, its Bella."

"Bella-" She began, her voice raising in pitch, but I cut her off.

"Where's my letter?" The voices got louder, I could hear them clearly.

'_I told you not to meet her. So you sneak around with her behind my back?!' _Oh dear, some ones not very happy. I listened some more, slightly entertained by the situation, but the voices faded after Leah said _'Maybe he's not the catch we both thought he was huh?' _What the hell?

"Listen Bella, I'm so sorry, I'm on my way home now, can we talk?" I stayed silent despite her plea. "Bella, hold on, I'm being stalked." She said it loudly, sarcastically. I couldn't hear what was being said, it was all mumbles to me, but it obviously threw her off as she then said, "Listen Bells, I gotta go, I'll be home soon so we-"

"Where's my freakin' letter!" I was getting impatient.

"Its in the top draw of my wardrobe, please-" With that I snapped my phone shut and trudged into Leah's room, fumbled through her sock draw until I came across an envelope. _Bingo. _I took a deep breath as I slid my finger under the fold of its lips. My eyes narrowed as I realised there was something hard inside, something plastic. _A blank disc. _I peeled off the note stuck to it, the paper was slightly crumpled, the pen marks were deep.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know I've hurt you, I know you want to move on, I know you want to get away and I know I should leave you alone. But I cant. I feel weak, pathetic to be honest, I don't know if you know this but I'm in La Push right now._

_I don't know quiet how to express the way I feel, so instead I wrote a song, please listen to it. _

_With my heart,_

_Paul._

This song was for me? Paul had written a song for me? My heart melted the way it always did when I thought of him, but yet I still debated whether to play it or not. I feared it'd make things worse, what if it was a hate song, an angry song, cursing me for running away? Then again, what if it was a love song, one for my ears and my ears only? I just stared at the disc for a minute, the silence getting louder, then slowly slid the CD into Leah's beat-box.

The plucking of guitar strings began as I waited to hear his voice, the voice I hadn't been able to get out of my mind for what seemed like a painful eternity. Then he began, his smooth, honey-like voice echoing off of the walls.

_Everybody sees it's you,_

_I'm the one that lost the view._

_Everybody says we're through,_

_I hope you haven't said it too. _

My heart was aching more and more as I listened to each word, the emotion in his voice making my eyes water already. The track kept playing;

_So where do we go from here?_

_With all this fear in our eyes._

_And where can love take us now?_

_When we've been so far down_

_We can still touch the sky…_

Tears spilled down my cheeks as his voice got stronger. He took a deep breath, I knew he wanted to do this beautiful song its justice.

_If we crawl,_

_'till we can walk again,_

_And we'll run,_

_Until we're strong enough to jump,_

_And we'll fly,_

_Until there is no end._

_So let's crawl...crawl...crawl_

_Back to love._

I cried every time I listened to it, over and over, the same words replaying in my mind. And believe me, I played the song for hours, the only time I moved was to press the rewind button so it'd start again. Once I was pretty much drained of tears, and I knew the special words written just for me by heart, I got up and trudged into my bedroom, taking the note and CD with me, no-one would take this from me, not again. I ran a bath and let the hot water slide over my cold skin, the contrast making me flinch. Once I felt relaxed and my mind was as unscrambled as possible, I returned to my room and played the song one more time before I got dressed and put my makeup on.

I knew what I had to do now you see, it was clear. I had to find Paul.

*******************

**A/N: Aw, Paul and Bella all the way. If you wanted to hear the song and the way I imagined it to be played, go on my profile and look for the link, I just put it up. The original was by Chris Brown and its called Crawl, but I chose the accoustic cover by the amazing ChristopherJohn. Give it a listen, he's fab! **

**Please Review and also let me know what you think should happen when Bella finds Paul. I've already come up with a ruff sketch of the scene but I'm always open for suggestions! Thanks for reading guys. 3**


	6. Putty In Her Hands

**A/N: ****Hey guys, if you're wondering about the late update its because I was really ill over the past week and couldn't even get out of bed, let alone type! But I'm all better now and in return for the late update I give you the bit you've all been waiting for, Bella and Paul reuniting. Thanks to Maiqu, Gothic Saku-chan & sissam93 for reviewing, you rule. **

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

The humming of the engine slowed as the thick fog of the cliffs blinded me. I didn't know why I was here, over by the rocks and the rubble, I felt crazy. Its like I'm a puppet, and Paul is the puppeteer, he's pulling my strings towards him, and I couldn't resist. Whilst I was driving, I tried to make a logical sense of my actions, but really, I'd never felt this need to get to him as much as I had now. I threw my head back to the leather headrest and blew out a large sigh. _What are you doing? _No matter how many times the logical, non-crazy part of my brain asked me this, I went along with the crazy side of my brain and continue whatever I'm actually doing because the truth is, I don't know the answer.

I figured I should cut out the car and search by foot. Knowing me I'd probably drive the car off of the damn cliff if I continued in this fog. My beige UGG boots squelched in the mud, tugging me to the ground. I gripped the car as I almost slipped on the wet earth, took a deep breath, then began to wonder.

I kept to the brim of the woods, the cliffs edges weren't very easy to distinguish in the muggy weather and like I said, clumsiest person on earth over here. I walked right to the end of the outer woods and found nothing, but I still didn't stop searching, I couldn't. I found myself entering the woods. Naked winter branches scratched my porcelain skin and brittle leafs rustled in the harsh wind as I ventured further and further into the woodland. Nothing.

"_Paul?" _I tried to shout but it came out as a mere whisper. This is useless, why the hell would Paul be in a dead forest? Smoking pot probably. I groaned loudly as the silence other than my heavy breathing rang without any interruption. _"Paul, are you here?"_ This time I really did shout, I heard my voice bouncing off of the trees like a boomerang. Nothing.

Then it really kicked in, I'm too late. He's gone. My eyes were pooled by tears, and once again I just let them fall onto the fragile leafs. I didn't rush to get back to the car, I even wondered around the woods for a while until I got my bearings. The darkness was closing in as I saw the end of the empty woods, a sigh of relief came from my throat. But my relief was soon replaced with panic.

_Snap. _The sound of a twig snapping caused my head to spin round, but it was useless, It was too dark to possibly see anything. My breathing got faster and the feeling in the pit of my stomach grew stronger as an eerie silence remained, my eyes darted from tree to tree trying to find something. Then I saw it, a shadow in the moonlight from behind a bush just a mere few steps away. Run. I had to run. My feet pressed on the floor over and over so hard it began to hurt, but the pain was nothing on the fear that grew within me as I heard heavy footsteps behind me. They were getting closer. It took all of my power not to scream when I knew they were quickly gaining on me. I could hear nothing but my heart thumping in my ears, and couldn't see clearly as the tears blurred my vision. I pushed myself harder, I had to get to the opening, where I wasn't trapped. My Jeep came into view and I knew I was out of the wilderness, the moonlight paved the way before me. I had hope. I was going to be okay.

Suddenly, I screamed a piercing scream that was heard all through the now distant woods as my foot slipped on the thick mud, sticking me to the floor. The sobs of panic that I'd been holding down for the whole time finally escaped me. A searing pain came from my head, I didn't have to look to see if it was bleeding, I could smell the blood. I felt strong arms wrap around me, lifting me quickly. I tried to struggle free, kicking and punching the person, but it was no use. Their hold was iron. The person was running, fast. I struggled to keep my eyes open, but they kept threatening to close. So I looked up for the first time at my capturer before I had to give in.

The last thing I saw was his big, grey eyes, then I fell into a peaceful darkness.

*****************

**Paul's POV:**

I could've sworn I heard her call my name in the distance, I was almost certain I had. I went quiet to see if it would be called again. Silence. _Damn, I'm going crazy over this girl, I'm imagining her calling my name for gods sake!_

"Paul, are you here?" It was her, I knew it was. Her voice was like music to my ears. I knew everyone else heard it too, as their heads snapped up simultaneously.

_Its Bella! _- Jacob. His thoughts became happy at the sound of her voice, I couldn't blame him.

_Who's Bella? _- Quil.

_Mmm Bella. _- Embry.

A growl rippled from my throat. He actually thought he had a chance with my girl? _Pft. _

_Hey! No worries, I've got more of a thing for spicy Leah. _- Embry.

_Dude, that's my cousin! _- Jake.

I totally ignored them. My eyes darted to Sam as the worry of Bella being in the woods on her own grew larger. With vampires about, its dangerous to be out in the woods on your own, especially for a human who's blood smells as enticing as Bella's.

_Go. _- Sam.

And with that I didn't hesitate. I ran swiftly and surely, my paws barely hitting the ground, until I got within hearing shot. I decided to phase so as I wouldn't give her such a scare. I mean, I'd rather see me on a dark night then some big ass grey wolf, right? I phased quietly, and put my shorts on. Luckily, Bella hadn't noticed my presence. I opened my mouth to call her name whilst walking over to her, fighting so hard not to just scoop her up and hold her in my arms forever. But just as her name was about to roll off my lips, I trod on a twig. Bella's head span round in my direction, but before she could spot me I backed up against a nearby tree. Shit, now I've scared her.

Her frightened face scanned the surrounding woods, her big, brown doe-eyes filled with worry. Then I realised she'd been crying, her mascara had run all down her beautiful face. Bella had always been beautiful, but when she's so venerable, I find her more stunning than ever. Just the sight of her sent chills through my spine, and it took even more restraint to stay away. I just had to wait for her to calm down, then I could try to fix this mess. I couldn't get angry, if only she knew that. If only she knew why I act the way I do, why I'm never there when she needs me, why it tares me apart when she leaves, why its impossible not to follow her.

The moonlight hit through the trees and my thoughts were interrupted when I realised she'd seen my silhouette in the dim light. Now she was running, running away from _me_? _Of course she's gonna run away you fucking bozo, she thinks you're a stalker! _Well, technically I am seen as I followed her here.

I tracked her determinedly. I tried to call her name but she wouldn't listen, it was like she was in a trance. I got close enough to grab her if I jumped but then she realised and picked up the speed, pushing herself further. _Bella Swan, you'll be the death of me. _I thought to myself as I picked up my speed as well. She made it to the end of the woods and started running towards the car parked by the cliff. _No, I wont let her get away again, I cant. _

Then, suddenly, a painful scream hit me, making me flinch. I actually _felt_ her pain for a few seconds. I saw her head smash on the floor, her body go limp. In lightning speed I had her up in my arms and started running back to Embry's, I figured if I went through the woods again I'd avoid traffic and any other set-backs. She started kicking and sobbing, trying to make me let go. I'd never let go of her, no way hosay. It broke my heart to see her like this, she was in pain and scared shitless of _me_, her _imprint_. The sooner I got her to Embry's the better.

I'd been staying at my cousin Embry's for just over a week now, same as Bella. I followed her here, yeah, Paul the freakin' stalker. I'd watch her through my window sometimes, just to see her smile, just so I'd know she was happy. I tried to get out of the house as much as possible to avoid being seen and also to distract myself. I'd been doing loads of hours on patrol lately so when I got home I just slept, easy way to divert my attention. But I still thought of her whilst I was patroling, I still dreamt of her whist I slept, so really, it wasn't much of a diversion at all.

I knocked the door down, not having time to get out the key or knock, and lay Bella straight on my bed. I ran around the house like a maniac, grabbing a flannel and wetting it, a plaster and a blanket. She must be cold, she wasn't even wearing a jacket. Sam emerged from the kitchen as I made my way upstairs with all of my equiptment.

"She okay?"

"No." I answered bleakly as I opened my bedroom door.

"Who?" Emily's voice came from the bottom the stairs. Sam didn't answer. To be honest, Emily was probably the best person for this, but I wanted to be here to hold Bella's hand. I began dabbing the wet flannel on her wound, open and still bleeding a bit, but nowhere near as bad as it was before. Emily's head peaked from the door, I heard her gasp but ignored her. "What did you do to her!?" She shrieked. What did I do to her? She thought I would do this to Bella? I felt myself start shaking at the fact she even thought I'd do that.

"Em, step back." Sam warned, putting his arm around her defensively, but she struggled against him.

"You expect me to walk away when he's done _this_ to my best friend?" She motioned her hand at Bella. I'd never seen Emily angry before, but hell I was about to get a lot angrier.

"You seriously think I did this to her!" I raised my voice so it boomed, I knew I was about to phase, one more thing and I was a goner. But I was totally shell-shocked when I felt cold fingers on my arm and her croaky voice say softly,

"Paul." Her touch soothed me instantly, and I stopped shaking. I turned to face her, tranced in the way her fingers rubbed slow, small circles on my arm. I was freakin' putty in her hands.

**********************

**A/N: Aw, Bella and Paul fluff, fluff, fluff and…more fluff in next chapter! R&R Please, the more reviews the quicker the update! x**


	7. A Lot To Catch Up On

**A/N: ****Hey Ya'll, what's going on? I'm on half term now so I'm happily updating for you guys. Thanks to everyone who favourite of alerted my story and HUGE thank you to XxxthelonelyblackwolfxxX, SensuousVampire, sissam93, Beautiful-Liar13, Gothic Saku-chan, Maiqu who reviewed. This chapter is Bella and Paul mending it up and everything seems to be beginning to reform in Bella's life, but for how long? Mwhahaha! Just to clear it up everyone is a werewolf thus far minus Leah. Seth is back in LA and is kind of, hate to say it, non significant LOL. **

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

_Crap, my head freakin kills! _Was the first thought that surfaced, my head was burning with pain, but then I heard his voice and the pain went away. I kept my eyes closed despite the temptation to look at his gorgeous face. There were other voices, but they were muffled, insignificant. All that mattered was _his_ voice.

Then the voices got louder, clearer. I wish they hadn't, I wish I could just hear his husky whispers telling me it would be okay, but I guess we never get what we want. His tone was raised, hostile, I knew it a mile off. Paul was angry, and that was never good thing.

"You seriously think I did this to her!" He yelled. My body begged me to ignore him, but I knew I had to stop this before it got ugly. I forced my eyes open, still heavy and puffy from crying, and looked around me for the first time.

Okay, my first thought was _'Where the hell am I!?' _but that thought drowned when I saw two unexpected familiar faces. Emily didn't notice I was awake, and continued to glare at Paul the way I'd seen her do to no-one else. Emily was the one who was shouting at Paul? Her soft features were twisted with anger, her eyes were full of warning, but her famous softness was still buried within them somewhere. Then my mind flipped when I saw Sam in front of her in a protective position. _Why is Sam here? _Sweet Jesus, I wish I never opened my eyes to see that jerk lay a finger on her. I recalled why I _did_ open my eyes and finally looked at him, the one my heart had been secretly hoping to see the whole time I was gone. The first thing that struck me was how much he was shaking, he looked like he was about to explode. I'd never seen him like this, not this mad. _What did she do to him? _I had to do something quickly, it was my instinct telling me that.

"Paul." I whispered as I reached out to touch his warm skin, I'd missed his heat. His warmth warmed me internally as well as externally, even at the slightest touch. I'd stopped a nightmare about to form, I could tell because he stopped shaking almost immediately as I swirled small circles up and down the soft skin at the top of his wrist. He turned slowly to look at me, his grey eyes filled with emotion. Happiness? Anger? Pain? Admiration? Love? They were all present in his deep, silver orbs.

"_Bella." _A number of voices echoed at the sound of my voice, but his was the only one I cared about. He smiled sheepishly as he took my hand, as if silently asking for permission. I squeezed his tightly to let him know he could hold my hand as long as he wanted to. The warmth of his palm in mine made me feel better. I tore my eyes from his worried stare and looked at Emily, who obviously full of relief. I knew she wanted to run up and hug me, and I didn't get why she didn't, what was up with her? _Uh, maybe it's because last time she checked, you two weren't talking. _Anger should have bubbled up inside of me remembering Paul's beautiful song that they hid from me, but I was over it now, I didn't care because I was with him. However, what did make me edgy was the fact Sam had his hands around her waist, what the hell? Why was he all over her like that?

"Ew, Why is that jerk all over you like that Em? Tell him to back off." My voice was meant to sound feisty, but it just came out as a croak. Something rippled across Sam's hard features but before I could distinguish what, Paul was doing to me what I had just done to him, soothing me with his touch.

"Sam…Emily, me and Bella need some alone time so she can get to grips with everything." He didn't look at Emily as he spoke, he only shot a look at Sam which looked like it had an undercover meaning by the way Sam's expression shifted. Sam took her hand and steered her out of the room without argument, Paul shut the door behind them.

My gaze didn't leave him for one second, I watched every move he made until he slowly sat at the bottom of the bed. I felt the mattress sink under his weight, causing my foot to rest on his thigh. He'd grown again. He was at least two inches taller then when I'd last saw him only a few weeks ago, but he still carried his amazing physique as appose turning lean and lanky.

Finally, his midnight eyes met mine again, wondering where to begin. "How are you feeling?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Better then I did before, but not too great." The comfort of him being here made me feel all the better. There was more silence as I waited for something in return, but there was nothing, nothing but small talk. He scratched the back of his neck as he searched through his brain, trying to find the questions he'd been asking himself for so long but now cant seem to find, I knew this because I was doing exactly the same thing.

"Did you get my letter?" He broke it again, but his gaze dropped down, embarrassed.

"The song was beautiful Paul." I told him reassuringly, his gaze flitted back up to mine but he said nothing.

"Why was you in the woods alone, who knows who could've been there Bella?" He was tenser now, but not angry, he couldn't be angry with me.

"I don't know I-" I felt like an idiot because I didn't know what to say, one of the only things he asks me and I cant even answer that. "I guess I came to find you." Before he could say anything I continued. "And I know it doesn't make sense but I just…I needed to try Paul, I needed to see if I could find you. I _felt_ like I could find you, like something _wanted_ me to find you." He was speechless at my, well, outburst. I felt like a crazy woman who needed to go back to the asylum right now.

"But you left me…" He sounded as confused by my actions as I felt, but there was of course something beneath that, there was something beneath everything with Paul.

"And you followed me." I retorted.

"Bella I-"

"You made it impossible for me to even try to move on because you followed me to where I was going to start over." I wasn't going to give in without saying my peace, not this time. I knew my words made him feel guilty, but I didn't stop, they was on a landslide. "And then I realised Paul, you always follow me even if I don't _go_ anywhere, every time we break up you forget the reason and continue playing your stupid game that I was so _done_ playing, so I moved away from you, and from pretty much everyone calling me an idiot for taking you back every time."

"You don't understand…" He whispered, his sight still locked on the ground, he was shaking ever so slightly. I'd upset him.

"You're right, I don't." I murmured. He blew out a big sigh, trying to keep himself together. "But Paul I'm glad you followed me this time." His gaze flicked upwards, but still didn't meet mine, it was now fixed on the wall.

"I don't understand you Bella." He said, shaking his head with a chuckle that never quite surfaced.

"I'm glad you followed me because to be honest, no matter how much I hate it, I missed you _so_ bad the whole time I thought you were out of my life." That was when he finally looked at me, I saw his eyes watering, tears of happiness or joy, I couldn't decipher, but Paul hated to show weakness, so I doubted they would fall anyway.

"What are you trying to tell me?" He asked, his eyes incredibly intense.

"That no matter how much I try to stop, I cant stop loving you Paul." I whispered. I felt like I wasn't just admitting this to him, but to myself. One hot tear left my eye and spilled down my cheek. His warm hand was on my face and caught it before it ever hit the ground. Then he slowly pulled me into his arms and rocked me as we both let all of the pain slip away as a distant memory. And we stayed like that for hours, holding each other because there was no where in the world we'd rather be than together, even though we both knew there was still so much more to be said.

"Bella." Paul whispered as he pulled away just the slightest bit so that our foreheads touched. "I know I cant make it up for all the times I've hurt you in the past, and I know I cant make you believe me when I say this, but Bella, I really do promise to never hurt you like that again." I couldn't look into his eyes when he said this, he'd told me this so many times before it was almost impossible for me to believe, but he pulled my face up so I had to look at him. "Bella, I'll look you in the eye and swear on my life that our relationship is different now, that I know I was a jackass before and that you don't know how badly I wish I could take it all back to make you trust me again." I opened my mouth but he wasn't done. "And words cant make it up to you Bella, I know that. What we need is time and if you're willing to wait for me I'll prove it to you that you can trust me again." I'd never seen him like this, so persistent, so _willing_. I'm not really the person to judge but I genuinely think he was sincere. I didn't know what to say in reply to his declarations, so before I could over think it I did the only thing I felt was right.

My lips grazed his slightly until he couldn't resist anymore. His warm, soft lips met mine and kissed me gently as I rubbed his back in small circles like I did his arm earlier. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist, the heat from his torso spreading through the fabric of my t-shirt, intensifying the kiss. I went to run my fingers through his hair but he guided my hands back downwards and wrapped them in his before reluctantly pulling away, but his face was still mere inches from mine.

He smirked, "God Bells, you're not making this taking it slow thing easy for me."

"Sorry." I tried to laugh it off but I still felt a familiar blush colour my cheeks.

"Don't be, I just wanted to see you blush." He pecked my cheek rosy once before finally pulling away.

"So what's going on with Sam and Emily, I mean, gross. What is she doing even hanging around with that piece of trash. That's totally not like Em." He flinched at my words but quickly covered it up hoping I didn't notice, tuff luck that I did. He didn't reply, I knew this wasn't good. "What?"

"Nothing. You and Emily have apparently got a lot of catching up to do." I was smart enough to know that he was hiding something from me right there and then. Maybe he hadn't changed at all.

"Paul, you just said about gaining trust but you're hiding something from me already." I said with a sigh. He took my hands in his, and searched for the words to say.

"I know I said that, and I totally understand you, but I also said that we need time, and a lot has happened since you left…" True to him that I probably couldn't take any more strain on this relationship until we were more of a firmer unit, so I guess I'm going to have to take his advice and do some serious catching up with Emily. Which would mean sorting out my crap with them I guess.

_Oh joy, that should be a blast. _

**A/N:**** Yey, Bella and Paul fluff rocks my socks. Next chapter obviously the girls have to sort it out, but what happens when something's up with the boys, hmm… Hahaha. Please review, I love hearing your thoughts and also if you have anything you want to see in this story I'll let you know and see if we can fit it into the plot : ) x **


	8. Choking On Potatoes

**A/N: Hey Dudes and Dudettes, big ups to ****YankeeGirlNJ****, ****Maiqu****, ****XxxthelonelyblackwolfxxX**** & ****SensuousVampire****, thanks for taking the time for reviewing. I have no crap to mumble about but I'm sure I will at the end of the chapter, ON WITH THE STORY! XD.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, Paul wasn't there anymore. However, I heard them all downstairs, even Emily's hollow chuckle occasionally. _How long was I asleep for? _I noticed it was dark now as a grey mist clouded the usually starry night sky, that was one of the things I liked about here, you could actually see the stars. I examined the full moon in its glory, it outshone fog with its beautiful glow, unlike the stars. I wondered where Paul had stayed these past few weeks, had he stayed with Sam? I hope not, his bad influence rubs of on him.

A soft knock on the door broke me away from my thoughts. I hoped it was Paul again, I felt comfort when I saw his face. "Come in." I called. My voice was definitely clearer than earlier, but still had some reminisce of a croak. The door opened slowly, creaking just like ours did, but it wasn't Paul that came through. I saw Emily's dark hair before I saw her face, then I realised it was because she was pushing the door open with her back whilst holding a wooden tray of food. "Oh, here let me help you." I said as I shuffled from the covers.

"No, no, no. I'm fine Bella, you're the one who needs help." Emily insisted when as she kicked the door shut with her right leg. That was when she turned to face me. Her face was smiling warmly but her eyes were dark and emotional, her skin was of course a glowing honey colour and her hair was in ridged waves that was probably curls a few hours ago. I hadn't seem Em in three days, but she looked exactly the same as always. I don't know why I thought she'd look any different, she had no reason to change. "I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you up some dinner." She said as she put the tray on the side table next to the bed. "Its roast chicken with the crispy potatoes." Damn her, she knew that was my favourite thing ever to eat, and Emily made simply the best, crispiest, most amazing potatoes I had ever eaten.

"With lots of gravy?" I asked suspiciously.

"All over." She said with a grin. _Damn her, damn her to heck. _I thought as I eyed the plate of roasty goodness done to perfection. I couldn't deny that I loved roast dinner as much as a fat kid loves cake, which is kind of ironic I guess. I took the tray but resisted the urge to tuck in, and began cutting up the moist chicken. "How're you feeling?"

I swallowed my first bite of the chicken that practically melted in my mouth, then replied. "Better now, that sleep I had helped I think."

"Glad to hear it." She paused. I looked up at her through my lashes, she was staring at the walls, toying with her hair. "Leah should be here any minute, she was so worried when I told her…we all were B." She met my gaze then and I held it for a few seconds, but soon focused my attention back to the plate in front of me. Then, as if it was timed, I heard the shrill ring of the doorbell downstairs.

"I'll get it." Embry bellowed before anyone had time to react. I think Embry had a thing for Leah. "Hey." I heard him greet her, I could just imagine the grin on his face, I chuckled at how right I probably was.

"Where is she?" Was the first thing she said, her voice was husky as usual.

"Upstairs, Em went up there a few minutes ago and still hasn't come down, so I take it she's awake."

"Cool." Was all Leah said as she sped up the stairs, her hurry made the floorboards suppress a high squeal. The door opened seconds later and Leah emerged, wearing a beige raincoat with tights and black boots up to her knees. "Hey." She said with a sigh of relief as her eyes immediately met mine. "I came here as soon as I could but I was kind of in the middle of something but I couldn't concentrate the rest of the time because I was so worried about you so I just gave up and came straight here and I'm so glad to see you're okay!" Wow, she said that all in one miraculously large breath.

"I'm fine Leah, chill, _breathe._" I chuckled. Leah smiled a bit then she came over and sat on the end of the bed, placing one hand on my leg.

"I'm so glad you're okay B." She said in relief, Emily soon joining her at the foot of the bed.

"I'm fine now." Of course I was, I was with Paul. There was a long silence, long enough to be able to hear the boys downstairs but not long enough that I felt so awkward I stopped eating.

"So…" Hummed Emily, trying to break it.

"Mmm." I was all I said before taking a mouthful of succulent chicken.

"Okay, cut the crap, we're sorry Bells, please let us make it up to you." Leah pleadingly.

"Yeah, anything B." Emily chimed in.

"You had no right to take it, it was mine."

"I know Bells, we just thought-"

"Thought what Leah?"

"We didn't want to see you hurt again B…" She told me, her voice softer.

"We thought we were doing the right thing but I've spoken to Paul and now I get it Bells."

"Get what, that you were flat out freakin' ignorant?!" I snapped, dropping my fork and staring straight at them with an intense glare. They were silent for a further moment, just staring blankly. "Why are you sitting there looking so shocked, what did you expect me to say? I'm living with you and you're shitting around with my mail and my personal life!" I tried to maintain the fierceness I'd had before, and I think I did.

"Listen Bella, we said we're sorry, and we get where you're coming from and know we were wrong. If I could go back in time I would've given you the letter straight away, but I cant, so what do you want us to do? Beg?" It was true what Leah was saying, they cant erase what they've done all they can do is try to make it right, which they are.

"Tempting…" I said with I smirk. "But I'd rather have my friends back with _some_ pride left." Leah and Em laughed warmly and pulled me in for a hug. I sighed as they pulled away, everything felt right now, complete. "Okay so now we're all cool, what did I miss?" I asked, letting the catch up session commence.

"Well, you know I said I was with someone before I came here…" Leah began with a smile.

"Yeah."

"I was round this guy's house-" She beamed, but before she could continue we mobbed her with questions.

"I knew it!" Emily grinned.

"Who, what, where, when?"

"He's called Edward, and he's sex god of the century." Had they…? In less than three days? I doubt it.

"Wait, hold up, you two have already-"

"No, he wants to get to know me first." She smiled shyly. She liked him, she was totally blushing.

"Aww, look who's blushing!" I teased playfully. "Carry on."

"I met him at the club that night…" The night we had the fight. "And I met him for coffee the day after, went back to his house and went round his again today."

"Has he got a nice house?"

"Hell yeah! All that expensive oldie style decor and stuff."

"Wow, we have to meet him some time." Emily hinted. I was generally happy for Leah, it was rare she went on a second date with a guy, let alone go back to his house and just chill. Leah was the type of gal who had high standards, and if you didn't meet them then you were a goner.

"Yeah, but that's the thing…"

"What?"

"You cant tell the others."

"What, why?"

"Well we all know Embry totally likes me-"

"No need to toot your own horn Lee."

"-But also I just kind of want to keep it on the down low, I really like him and I just don't want to jinx it."

"Well, if they find out, it wont be from us." Emily told her, with me nodding in agreement.

"Thanks. Pretty bracelet Em, where'd you get it?" Leah asked, referring to the mahogany, leather, plaited bracelet with tiny silver studs in a little pattern.

"Thanks, Sam gave it to me last night." She said with a dreamy smile. I however, almost chocked on a potato. She has got to be kidding me.

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"You're hooking up with Sam?!" I asked in disbelief, praying she would say no.

"Uh…yeah." Emily admitted, looking at the floor.

"Em, you can do so much better then that, he's trash - mud on your shoe even, compared to other guys you could be dating!"

"Bella, don't talk about him like that." Emily said quietly, but she was getting pissed.

"You know how long I've hated him and you know the kind of crap he pulls and yet not only are you associating yourself with him but you're dating him! You know what he's like Emily!"

"What; like Paul used to be but yet you're still with him?" Emily asked, backing her own corner for once. I fell silent to that one, I never expected Emily to fight back, she was always so…collected. I'd never seen her get pissed at me the way she is now.

"Sorry Em, I just…I just think he's a bad guy, not just for you but for anyone. I _know_ he's going to hurt you." I said, choosing my words more carefully.

"Whatever B. I get you're just trying to be a good friend, but me and Sam…its different."

"I doubt it." Inputted Leah, backing me.

"Listen Em, just don't go in too fast. I know how this sounds coming from me of all people but honestly, I don't think he's a keeper."

"He is Bella, I know he is." She replied. I'd never seen her like this towards a guy either, I mean lets be honest, Emily was the frigid one of all of us. For her to be so serious about some jerk is just insane.

"Promise me you'll keep your guard up, and date other guys too, let them show you how much better they are?" She shuffled in at the edge of the bed, running her fingers through her hair. "Emily…"

"But-"

"I've just made friends with you again and you're pulling this crap on me?" She paused longer, still nervously fiddling.

"I promise."

* * *

**Emily's POV: **

"I promise." I murmured. But how could I possibly keep that promise knowing that I was Sam's imprint, his _soul mate_? Its like asking a the weather lady to make it summer again, she cant change what mother nature has set in an uncontrollable motion. I got where Bella was coming from though, I mean, Bella had always hated Sam's guts, but I'd only ever heard of him, I'd never met him, and now I have I know he'd never do that to me, he couldn't. How could I keep my promise to her when it hurt inside to just even agree with that, let alone put it into motion?

I fiddled with the leather accessory on my wrist and thought of Sam again, his face, his eyes, his lips. I could hear his dark laugh from downstairs, the walls were thin here just like they were in our house, you could hear everything if you listened hard enough.

"So, who wants dessert?" I asked, picking up Bella's empty plate.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, poor Emily. Little Bella doesn't know about imprinting and that's exactly whats messing stuff up again here! Next chapter will be up in a week as I'm back to school now (Boo.) **

**Just a random note here if you go to school, when you're in class, arrange a certain time with everyone (preferably mid less) and when it gets to that time just randomly stand up and start clapping and sit down after about a minute as if nothing even happened! It is the funniest thing ever if everyone does it. We did it today in ICT and our teacher was too confused to say anything LOL!**

**Review please, that little green button is calling you peoples! And I'll say it a thousand times that I'm open to new ideas and will try my hardest to put them into the story! **


	9. My Star

**A/N: Why hello there readers, sorry for the update being a week late, things are pretty hectic at school lately so its been affecting my free time. Thanks to everyone who favourited/alerted this story, it means so much. And of course those who review - **

**Also I put Emily's bracelet from last chapter onto my profile so do check it out.**

**Enjoy readers : ) ! X**

* * *

**Paul's POV:**

I said nothing as I watched her analyse the star spotted sky, each star gleaming like a million dollar diamond. Her chocolate eyes had lightened just a bit, they were shining, just like the stars. _My star._

Damn, she caught me ogling. "Paul…?" She questioned as her gaze fixed on mine.

"Bella." I answered lazily, with a ginger smile.

"I love you." She whispered as she looked up at me through her thick black lashes. I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her silky hair and whispered back "I love you too.". She snuggled close into my chest and inhaled my scent deeply with a content sigh, lucky I showered when I got back from patrol.

We lay there like that for a long while, her focus fixed on the stars again, whilst my fingers traced patterns on her petite back. If I could stay here forever, like this, with her, without getting hungry within a few hours, I would. I'd tell her everything without fear of losing her. I wanted to tell her so bad, but I couldn't lose her when I'd just got her back. Not again. The logical side of me knew that if I told her everything, she probably wouldn't hate Sam so much, and cut Emily some slack, as well as understand why I've had to put her through all of that crap before. However, the cowardly side of me feared that she's run if I told her the monster I really am, and how everyone else has known all our situations better than herself.

"I was wondering if you could come to this barbeque with me tomorrow." I asked, breaking the content silence.

She looked up at me again, her eyes curious. "And what barbeque would this be?" She asked playfully. Oh crap, I was hoping to avoid all mention of Sam, typical.

"Nothing big, Embry's just having a small get together at his, feel free to invite Leah too."

"As if Embry hasn't already, have you seen him around her!?" I felt vibrations of laughter on my stomach as she chuckled to herself lightly. I laughed briefly at Embry's recent thoughts on Leah, I mean it was freakin' blatant that he liked her, and Embry was never exactly shy. If his actions didn't give that away, his thoughts sure did! A part of me wondered if she was just a mere phase, or if he actually liked her. Embry wasn't one for serious relationships, he was like Peter Pan in that department. Embry reminded me of Peter Pan a lot actually, the boy who never grew up, but instead of playing games with toys, he played with chicks. "Can I invite Em?" She asked, interrupting my thought pattern. Sam has already invited Emily obviously, it was a barbeque for mainly the pack and their imprints.

"I think-"

"I know you two had a little tiff the other day but she's my best friend, as well as Leah-"

"Bells, Embry already invited her." I said. I know, a lie, but I promised to keep Sam out of this, and a promise to Sam was a promise for life unless he said otherwise.

"Oh, okay. Sounds fun." She said with a smile, then she her mind went into 'what to where' mode.

* * *

**Leah's POV: **

I took one last glance at the colour dotted meadow before I took his cool hand and turned back towards the forest. Never in my life did I ever think I would enjoy hiking, but hey, how could you not enjoy something if you were with Edward? He was like my dream guy, intelligent, insightful…drop dead gorgeous. No matter how much time I spent with him, he always surprised me, but somehow still kept up the mysterious forte, leaving me hanging on his words. The mud was sticking to my Timberland boots as we trudged down a dip in the forest, a barely audible '_Ew_' escaped my lips as the mud hugged by boot like sticky tack.

"I would tell you Forks weather isn't always like this, but that'd be a lie." He smirked at my expression.

"Great…now I'm starting to wish you _had _lied to me." I replied.

"Lies ruin people." He said, focusing on a tree as he waited for me.

"If that's a dig about the Bella situation I'll have you know we are Jim Dandy now." I told him with a triumphant smile. He smiled just a bit at my word choice. Damn it was muddy, lucky I didn't wear high heels like I normally would when a boy tells me he was taking me to a 'surprise place'-_that's simply because he told you to wear boots. _True.

"Good to know, is she officially back with that Paul guy?" That just shows how much he listens to me, he even remembers Bella's boyfriend's name.

"Yeah totally, they've been practically inseparable since they got back together." She was telling me this morning how they were going down to first beach for the day. Honestly, I wouldn't want to go to the beach when its this damn cold.

"Not much girl time in there then." He remarked with a crooked smile.

"No…but more time to spend with you." I smiled cheekily, he held my gaze with a returning smile, I felt myself falling into his eyes. "Your eyes are amazing." I thought aloud. Oh god, how cringey. I remember when I used to hold my own with guys, before I met Edward.

"Thanks." He replied, looking down at the ground. "Do you want to go out for the day again tomorrow?" He asked looking back up at me, his golden eyes smouldering. He looked so cute, almost worried.

"Sure, I'd love too." I answered. He smiled warmly before he pulled me close to his marble chest and kissed my forehead. _Oh crap, double booking, I said to Bella I'd go to that barbeque tomorrow. _

"What's wrong?" He asked, anxious of my frown.

"I promised Bella I'd go out with her tomorrow night, this barbeque thing…" I felt marjorly rude not inviting him, but I didn't want to make it public with Embry and everyone else, the only people who knew were Bella and Em, and I'd like to keep it that way. Its not that I'm ashamed of Edward or I actually care what they thing about him, but whenever I dated a guy in the past, I'd go and flash him off like a new toy, but Edward was different, unique. Truthfully, I don't think I've ever liked anyone as much as him (minus Chace Crawford, he is just too hot to say goodbye to), and I didn't want to jeopardise that by getting everyone else involved in something potentially good_. New place, new start_. That's what I said when I moved here, and I'm going to make the most of this new chapter. "But we can still go out in the daytime right? It doesn't start until around six."

"Of course." He said as we reached the brim of the woods, his hold on my hand loosened slightly. "Leah."

"Yes?"

"I know how weird this sounds but can you please not come out here without me?"

"Sure. I mean why would I come here over the mall anyway."

"I know. Its just there's been some…animal attacks lately, I don't want you to get hurt."

***********************

**Okay so next chappy is the Barbeque! Soon things will become a bit more clear for Bella, but not before there's some more DRAMA! XD. **

**Also, did you notice the lack of swearing in this chapter (ish)? I'm trying to cut down. **

**Please Please Please Review, go on, press the hot little green button down there ;) x**


	10. Love Me Love Me, Say That You Love Me

**A/N: Howdy ya'll, thanks to all of your amazing reviews, alerts and favourites, MY DAY WAS MADE BY YOU GUYS : ) ! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a nice longish one for you to read. **

* * *

_Baby you can do no wrong,_

_My money is yours_

_Give you little more because I love ya, love ya_

_With me, girl, is where you belong_

_Just stay right here_

_I promise my dear I'll put nothing above ya, above ya_

_Love me, Love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool me, Fool me_

_Oh how you do me_

_Kiss me, Kiss me_

_Say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna hear_

_Tell me you love me._

**Paul's POV: **

"So Bella was cool with this whole thing, baring in mind Sam was going?" Emily pushed on, her deep brown eyes probing into me. I found it incredibly hard to lie to Emily, she was so earnest. I paused to answer, and that was enough. "Paul, what have you done…?"

"Well, I may have failed to specify that _exact_ part of the plan…" I told her, running my fingers through my hair. Sam put a hand on his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Embry and Quil were laughing like the jerks they are, but Jake was silent, staring at the fire. I don't know what's been up with him lately, he'd been trying to block his thoughts from us for a while, like using little distractions to avoid us seeing his real thought pattern. I mean I know Jake liked My Bella, but he'd only known her for about a week.

Mind you, I was whipped after a week of meeting Bella.

Still, that doesn't give him any excuse to mope, he needs to get over it in my opinion. Some other guy's sprung over my imprint, no way. The thought of that made me angry, I didn't realise I'd started shaking until Sam ordered me to calm down, breaking my thoughts.

"Paul, what's wrong with you!?" He bellowed once more. Jacob was watching me now, probably enjoying it.

I took a few breaths to calm myself, slowly exhaling and inhaling_. If Bella was here I'd be jim-dandy,_ I thought to myself. I missed her, even though it'd only been a day since I last saw her, but the fact was I missed her as soon as she got out of the car yesterday. Sam knows I'm more edgy when she's not here.

Once I was calm, I sat on one of the ruff wooden benches huddled around the crackling fire. "Sam you know she hates you, if I would've told her that you were going to be at this pack barbeque she wouldn't have come. And if she found out _you_ were the one who invited Emily, she'd flip!" I backed my corner, but tried to stay calm. Sam blew out a sigh before wrapping his arms around Emily's waist, she practically melted into him. They were so perfect together, like two machine cogs working in perfect sync with each other.

"Paul, I can safely say you're the dumbest guy I've ever met." Embry smirked as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I agree, minus Mike Newton." Said Emily with a giggle. Argh, the thought of Mike Newton make me cringe. He used to like stalking Bella back in high school, and he probably hated me more than anyone when he found out we were dating. Imagine what he'd think if he knew she was my _imprint_. I chuckled at the picture of his face.

"Seriously, what are you going to do when Bella comes in about ten minutes and Sam and Emily are getting 'snuggly' over by the campfire?"

He had a point. I didn't think that far ahead, which I probably should have. Jake snickered at my expression. My eyes shot up to him immediately, and he soon stopped.

"I don't know, maybe Sam could come five minutes after Bella as an unexpected guest." I said after a long while of thought, even though we all knew we were screwed.

"And what, is he supposed to ignore her for the whole night?" We all knew _that_ wasn't going to happen.

"Paul, stop being such a wimp and tell her, we're all suffering the consequences of your lies daily. That's how you lost Bella before, and if you don't tell her soon I wouldn't be surprised if you lost her again." Sam warned me in his stupid 'alpha tone', god I hated the person who invented Alphas. No, Sam had been there for me from the day I phased, and he'd put up with as much crap as Bella had, he was my brother.

"Sam-"

"No Paul, you have to do it." He ordered, his eyes searching deep into my soul. "Everyone knows but her!"

"_I cant lose her._" I whispered, tilting my head back towards the star studded sky. I hated sounding so weak, so scared, it was against everything I believed in.

Suddenly, Bella's footsteps came into earshot, and we all shut up immediately. Emily reluctantly un-snaked Sam's arms from her torso and Sam backed off a little. Jake's eyes shifted away from the fire to the opening and we waited. Leah was with her, I heard their laughter chorus. I could hear their conversation as well.

'_You seem so much happier.'_- Leah.

'_I am Lee, I cant explain how but, its different this time.' _- Bella. How could I ruin everything by telling her? She was so happy, a new life was in her voice that wasn't there the day I found her in the woods. The pack all exchanged glances as I sighed deeply. Before they entered the barbeque area, Sam said under his breath. _'You could mess that all up if you don't tell her…' _The bit I hated most; the fact I knew he was right.

As soon as my eyes met hers, before I knew it she was in my arms. I kissed the top of her head the way I always did, and held her close to my body, letting my heat radiate towards her. She looked beautiful as always. She looked more natural, wearing a purple checked shirt and leggings, with converse. I'm glad she dressed down, seen as all of us are wearing nothing but denim cut offs. Leah, on the other had, had gone to town as usual. She was wearing a freaking floor length dress! It was still casual I guess, I'd seen people wearing them in the daytime, but to a barbeque? I wouldn't be surprised if it caught alight! Now _that_ would be funny.

She glanced at Sam as I pulled away, then just stared at me, oh god. I'm in trouble. The weird thing is, she didn't say anything, she sort of shrugged it off then waved at everyone else. She pulled Emily in for a quick hug, then went over to Jake, embracing him in for a friendly hug. He glanced over her shoulder at me. _Was that bitch smirking at me? _The hug was short and sweet, Bella pulled away after a few seconds and took my hand, instantly calming me without her even realising.

Embry was all over Leah of course, chatting away as if there was no tomorrow. She was listening, but somewhere else it seemed, giving the occasional nod. Suddenly her cell beeped and she had it out of her bag in a shot, she smiled as she read the text, then began avidly texting back. I shrugged it off and lead Bella over to the Barbeque.

We ate, and when I say we ate, I mean we _ate_. I think I had ten burgers, when the average person would probably have one or two. We devoured them as if the were Tequila shots.

"Damn, you guys can eat!" Said Leah, amazed. Mind you, she'd had around five burgers.

"And yet they still have rock hard abs." Bella giggled, poking me in the stomach, right on my tickle spot. I squealed and everyone laughed, including myself, Bella found this insanely hilarious. I felt myself blush under my russet skin and Bella calmed her hysterics slightly, kissing my cheek.

"Tell me about it, there's no food left whatsoever!" Emily chuckled, gazing at Sam. You couldn't cover up the love in her eyes, even if you wanted to. I wondered if I looked at Bella like that? Bella noticed, but didn't say anything, weird.

Then, Sam stood up. "Bella, can I talk to you please?" He asked her. _What the hell? Why did _he_ want to speak to her? I told him _I'd_ tell her. What is he _doing_? _She looked at me for guidance but all I could do is shrug, however, I still couldn't let go of her hand. I felt protective of her, I didn't want to let her go as she stood up and nodded. Get a hold of yourself Paul, he wont tell her.

_He wont tell her._

_He wont tell her. _

Right?

Emily's focus met mine and her eyes flashed with worry, and I was pretty sure so did mine. I think it was safe to say we were all thinking the same thing, judging by our matching expressions.

"Do you think I should follow them?" Asked Leah, typically protective. _Well, imagine how I feel. _

"No." Emily and Quil replied at the same time. "Just keep listen out for any trouble." Good point Em, if they stay within hearing distance, I'll know what they're saying.

* * *

Outsiders POV:

"Yes?" Asked Bella, fidgeting with her fingers behind her back.

"Listen, I know you don't particularly like me, to say the least." Bella held back the urge to make a remark, and kept her eyes focused on him. "But I want to try and change things, for Paul's sake." He told her, not mentioning Emily. She was silent for a moment as she processed his words, then said;

"Well, I hope you're not planning on becoming best friends, because that's not happening." She breathed, glancing up at him with her chocolate brown eyes. "But I agree, Paul shouldn't have to suffer because of us." She looked down at the dusty ground again, taking another breath. "Plus it'd be nice for us to actually be able to be in the same room as each other without wanting to stab each other." She tried to lighten the mood, Sam scoffed in reply.

"True. But Bella I'm not going to keep you in the dark-" Paul's heart skipped a beat as he listened in from the barbeque, now silent apart from the crackling of the fire. "I really do like Emily, and I hope this peacemaking will change your opinions on her liking me back." Paul exhaled in relief.

"Sam, I don't trust you, sorry. I wish I could just trust you just like that, but I cant help but know what your like."

"What if I've changed?" Sam asked, squinting as the moonlight hit through the trees.

"Well, I guess we'll see about that for now." They were both quiet, but Bella continued. "Lets just leave it at a peacemaking for now and take it from there?"

"Sure." They both wracked their brains for an appropriate gesture, Bella's features twisted and Sam ran his fingers through his thick hair before resorting to a simple shake. Then they headed back to the Bonfire to meet the rest of the pack, and one thing's for sure, Paul had never been more thankful to Sam. He knew he could tell her now, that was the last push he'd needed.

Meanwhile, Leah was still texting Edward, her slender fingers tapping away at the buttons on her Blackberry, then waited for his reply. When she got it ten seconds later, she'd smile and proceed the same routine over again. Embry was getting agitated, and moved away from her to sit next to Jake, his long-term best friend. Embry knew what was wrong with Jake, even thought Jake hadn't said a word. Jake had liked Bella, a lot. He knew Jake was fuming at the fact she was always Paul's, always had been, always will be. He thinks she can do better than him.

Paul, obviously felt the animosity between the two of them long ago, and now more then anything it annoyed him. To Paul, Bella was _his_ Bella, not '_Jacob's Bella'_, which is basically true seen as she's his soul mate.

But Paul had other things on his mind right now, as he whispered in Bella's ear 'Take a walk with me.' She obliged happily, and Paul's nerves reached new highs.

********************

**Paul's POV:**

Now or never there champ. I told myself, before whispering in her ear, "_Take a walk with me._"She smiled and stood up, letting me lead her towards first beach. A thousand thoughts were running through my mind right now, it was like a mental tornado, the same thoughts surfacing again and again but before you can think about it properly, the panic kicks in.

Way too soon we were at the beach. Bella sat down and patted the sand next to her, indicating me to sit down. I looked into her eyes, she looked so happy, so content. And I was totally about to mess that up.

"What's up?" She asked, smiling encouraging. She wouldn't be so ready to hear what I was going to say if she knew her world as she knew it was going to be turned inside out.

Where should I start? I'd have to start with the hardest part and tell her I was a werewolf, and then move on to imprinting and consequences. I swallowed my fear and opened my mouth to begin, taking her hand in mine.

But before I could start, a gut wrenching scream echoed throughout the midnight air.

* * *

**Oooh, Cliffy! Ha-ha, sorry but it had to be done in order for a nice juicy chapter next time. Keep your eyes peeled for that and don't forget to review, its been said many a time that green is a very motivational colour ;) X**


	11. Red Wine On An Expensive Fabric

**A/N: Hey Ya'll. Sorry for the late update, my internet has been down so I couldn't post it! I've got a filler chapter here so it gives you a bit of history and perhaps a hint on the plotline that will soon occur. **

**Thanks for all of your awesome reviews, alert and favourites, you are my motivation for writing this story.**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

I could smell the blood almost instantly, it swarmed my wolf senses as soon as I realised they were active. Someone was screaming continuously, they wouldn't stop, shrieking in great raspy breaths. I was so scared to look up, to see the damage that I know I had done, but I had to.

I lifted my gaze a few centimetres up, and saw everything I needed to see. My beautiful Emily, just laying there, limp. Blood sinking into the ground like red wine on an expensive fabric, melting down into the earth. Then my greatest fears were confirmed . It was coming from Emily. From her face.

I wasn't sure if I yelped in my mind or if it actually was out load, but I was choking back tears. I had to get away.

* * *

**Paul's POV:**

I got there pretty fast considering I was with Bella _and_ in human form. I took her hand and ran with this ill feeling in the pit of my stomach. I told myself it was probably Leah messing about or something, but I couldn't shake the feeling that it was something more serious. I could still hear the scream in my mind, it hung on the walls of the air.

The first thing I saw was everyone huddled towards the right of the fire, gathering around something. Bella looked at me with worried brown eyes, shining with dread. I knew that somehow, she knew as well, this wasn't good. I moved towards them first and Bella followed closely behind.

I couldn't help but gasp aloud when I saw what they were all huddled over, and why they were all huddled over it. Emily. Emily's face it was-, it looked like it'd been freakin mauled! "_Oh my god_." I whispered as I pushed through the crowd. A small scream came from Bella behind me, tightly holding my hand in fear, I traced small circles on her palm to calm her but soon let go to ask what the hell had happened.

Everyone was silent, staring at each other, exchanging stupid worried looks. Embry of course broke it.

"Well Sam he-" Before he could finish, Jake interrupted.

"Sam tried to save her from a animal attack. A-, a bear attack. But he didn't react fast enough." He swallowed after he'd finished his explanation, but didn't take his eyes off of Bella, he was only telling _my _Bella. What an ass! Emily is bleeding like a haemophiliac on the floor and all he can do is eye up my girl?

I took a deep breath to compose myself. Emily was more important right now.

"We need to ring an ambulance." Came a squeak from behind me; Bella.

"I already called one." Whispered Leah. She was holding Emily's hand, telling her it'd be okay and she was fine. But she wasn't fine, we all knew she wasn't fine. Damn, this'd rip Sam apart if he saw this. Wait a minute…

"Where _is_ Sam?" Another silence and series of looks. What chance have we got with these idiots as witnesses?

"He went after the bear." Said Jake, looking at me quickly then looking straight back at My Bella.

Soon after, our heads all shot up at the distant sound of a siren, speeding down the junction to get to Em. Thank god, because she was _still_ bleeding. Embry had taken his shirt off and given it to her to try and clot the blood, and it did slow the flow, but didn't stop it.

The skinny ambulance woman asked us what'd happened briefly whilst getting Emily onto a stretcher and some other weedy dude helped her lift her into the vehicle. Their speech was hurried, the procedures were hurried, the getting to the hospital was even more hurried. Bella gave me a tight hug before hopping into the back of the ambulance which Leah was already in. She sat on the other side of Emily and held her left hand, the contrast in Bella's creamy skin and Emily's that was usually copper was getting alarmingly smaller. That was when it hit how serious this really was. Emily's colour was fading. She was dieing.

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

I watched the monitor as her pulse was fast, trying to pump blood that wasn't quiet there yet around her wilting body. As soon as we got here surgeons were sticking needles into her and injecting blood, sticking in little patches and monitoring her blood pressure closely. Emily will be okay. She has to be. There is no 'if' in this situation. No way am I loosing my best friend.

I felt numb. I saw only Emily, her feather-duster eyelashes resting on her cheeks in a far place. I smelt only the faint smell of bleach and disinfectant that smothered the air of the empty hallways. I heard only tiny mumbles apart from the crystal clear sound of the monitor, still beeping unhealthily fast. It was killer. I wasn't sure if I'd rather know what was going on or if I wanted to just stay in this daze. This brought back a swarm of memories of when we used to live here. When my Dad had a heart attack. When he died. This was exactly the same.

I knew the police were going to come soon and bombard me with questions._ What did the bear look like? Was it large? Was her fate preventable? _

Of course it was freakin' preventable, seen as it wasn't a bear attack in the first place. I _know _what I saw. It wasn't a bear that attacked my best friend. It was as large as a bear, but it wasn't a bear. One minute, Sam was there, the next minute, a wolf standing in his place exactly. It had to have been Sam, there was no other possibility. But how could Sam possibly turn into a wolf? I mean that's fantasy, make-believe, not real. Shape shifter, werewolf, whatever monster it was that hurt Em, it cant have been Sam. My Dad had told me about the myths and legends before, but I thought it was fake, fairytale crap. Sam wasn't superhuman, he's not a wolf.

_It's impossible._

Right?

I sighed in confusion, I didn't want to think about the consequences, I just wanted Em to be okay. I peered out of the curtain and saw Embry, Paul, Jacob, Quil and Jared. Bella had gone to get a drink from the canteen, but the rest of the time she'd been on the other side of Emily, holding her other hand and silently willing her to wake up just like I was. Embry caught me looking at them and gave me a small smile, but I just looked away. This guy would not get the message that I liked someone else.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, making me smile. I thought it was Edward.

I was wrong.

_Sam._

I pressed the 'read message' button with a sigh, wondering firstly why the hell this jerk was texting me and secondly how he got my number. I began to read the small letters on the screen.

_Please don't say anything._

_Meet you in 10 & explain._

_Sam. _

Well, this should be good. I'd like to see him explain how he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Sam's POV: **

I sat on a kerb outside the hospital, waiting for Leah to emerge from the big double doors. I couldn't go in. I could go and see the damage I'd done. I could hear them though, I could identify her heartbeat easier than anyone else's. It was unhealthily fast, working double-time from the recent panic. She still wasn't awake. No-one was speaking, proving it to be really bad. I heard Leah's footsteps coming down the main corridor. Past the wards full of injured patients, past reception and though the double doors. _No going back now_. There was a lump in my throat that wouldn't go away. I was about to give away a pack secret to a _human_. The only human I'd ever told was Emily, and she's my imprint. I guess I had to face fact that it was either tell Leah and pray to god she believes me, or tell the police and be sent to a mental ward- do the math.

Leah was in a bad mood, her body language screamed it if her expression didn't already.

"Explain." Was all she said. I took a deep breath and it all poured out, I didn't go into specifics, I just told her straight.

"I'm a werewolf." I waited for her to come out with some witty come back like a '_Really, shut up! And I'm Hannah Montana!_' kind of thing, but instead she just stayed silent and stared at the floor, her eyes fixed on the dusty ground.

"What-" I cut her off before she even started. I felt a word vomit coming up. Oh boy.

"I am, I have been since I was sixteen. I phased in front of Emily, the love of my life, and now she's dieing because of me. The only reason I'm hanging on right now is because there is a chance she will survive, and that we can still have a happy life together if she ever will forgive me, which I doubt. But Leah I've got to _try_ to have a future, and that is impossible without Emily-" That was when I realised I was freaking out. I was shaking and tearing, I was a wreck. "So please let me try to put this right and don't tell the police." I shook my head as I ran my hand through my short hair, it rubbed against my fingers like velvet.

"Okay." Was all she said, staring at the ground still.

"Please Leah I just need-" Then I actually registered what she'd said. "Wait, what?"

"I said okay." She looked at me, her eyes blank. "You can stop panicking now, I wont tell anyone." I was so confused. Her expression didn't match her words, but somehow I knew she meant them.

"Gee, thanks Leah." Was all I could say looking at her, but she wouldn't look back. "How come you aren't on a war path right now…?" Then her eyes met mine, her hazel orbs deep with emotion.

"About which part?" She chuckled, but it didn't quite surface.

"Everything?" I laughed nervously.

"When I was younger my Dad-" She swallowed hard, I felt this was a touchy subject. "-he would always tell me about the Quileute legends, about the cold ones and werewolves, that date way back to the beginning of the tribe, passed down for generations. I guess it figures that the gene could come back around…" How would her father know about Quileute trade secrets? Leah wasn't Quileute! I mean, I know she's Jake's cousin and all but-. Wait, she's Jake's cousin, she _i_s Quileute!

"Whoa, so you're Leah _Clearwater. _Your father is Harry Clearwater?" I asked, clarifying my thoughts. She nodded. Oh my god I was slow. How come I hadn't figured this out sooner? "I'm sorry about your Father-"

"Save it." She said, raising a hand. "I've heard it a thousand times."

"Do you know what really killed him?" I asked, trying to work out how much she actually knew.

"Vampires." She spat the word. Good, they were filthy bloodsuckers who's name _deserved_ to be spat. I could see she was tearing, but I think it was tears of anger as well as sadness due to her loss. I felt the urge to comfort her. Underneath the packaging and bubble wrap, Leah Clearwater was grieving for her Father. Behind the mask, she felt as crap as I did right now.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked, putting my arm on her shoulder. I got the feeling she could really do with some comforting right now, and its what Emily would want me to do.

She hastily wiped away her tears and put on her hard front back on. "I don't need your pity." She flexed her jaw and started shaking slightly. I took the hint and left it. I whispered a quick _'Thank you' _before heading off into the woods.

"Wait!" She called. I turned back towards her, her face already in the distance. "You should come and see her. I know you're the first person she'd want to see when she wakes up."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Emily, lets hope she gets better. Leah and Emily both know about werewolves but Bella doesn't? This cant end well. Mwhahaha! Review and let me know your thoughts, and if you have any ideas for the story I'll try to fit it into the plotline if I can! **


	12. Not A Dream, A Nightmare

**A/N: Howdy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you know who you are and you don't need me to tell you that you rock my word - - Even though I just did? Huge thanks to TammyWammy for helping me out with everything, you rule double time.**

**Just to clear this up before the chapter begins, Sam, Embry, Quil and Jared all live like on the same road, so they stay round each others all the time. **

* * *

I held Edward's cold hand as we hiked up the sloping woodland. I'd been waiting to come here, with him, for so long. But with Emily coming out of hospital only a week ago I knew I had to put her before myself, which I've got to admit was pretty unusual for me.

Emily was discharged from Forks hospital last week with a few broken ribs, which she now has in this big bandage across her small midriff. She's pretty bruised up right now, but that'll fade. It's her face that wont heal.

Em has suffered major scarring right across her face, a claw-like mark from the top of her left brow right down to the right of her jaw line. I tried to tell her it wasn't that bad, that she could cover it up with make-up. However, as much as she wanted to believe what I told her, we both knew that she couldn't hide the lines that scarred her beautiful face. Every time I saw her, it hit me with as much punch as it had the first time I saw them. It was worse for Sam.

Emily, of course, insisted it was fine, that she didn't care as long as he still loved her. That made Sam feel worse, the fact she thought he wouldn't love her because of a few scars that _he'd _caused. I felt bad for him, I knew he'd never forgive himself. He was already taking precautions, even if the slightest tremor ran through him he'd be out of the room like a bullet from a gun, so scared to repeat history. Emily gets annoyed when he does it, pursing her lips and flopping down on the sofa, but sometimes I wonder if she was secretly scared as well.

I felt Edward slow, stopping my thought pattern to see why. He smiled his hot crooked smile at me as he gestured towards the colour dotted grass hidden by some small trees. "Here we are." I smiled back at him and led him towards our meadow, pulling him through the shrubs and onto the soft grass. I looked up at the sky, assessing the likeliness of it raining. _Very likely_, I sighed at the sight of the large grey rain clouds.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, snaking his arm around my waist.

"We should've came yesterday when it was sunny, it looks like it's going to rain…"

He briefly shifted his golden eyes up towards the sky but quickly fixed them back to mine before saying, "I've never been one for the sun."

"I love it. Everything looks so much prettier in the sun." I said, imagining this whole field becoming alive with colour in the summer sun. For some reason that made Edward laugh. _Freak. _

"Maybe, maybe not." He said, still smiling. He sat on the ground, patting the spot of dry grass next to him, inviting me to sit. I obliged happily, laying now on the land next to him.

My eyes skimmed over his lean body until I got to his face. His face was none short of a masterpiece. Every time I saw it, my heart still beat double-time no matter how many times I set eyes on him and his beauty. His warm, honey eyes still shone despite the grey weather. His pink lips curved up at the edges as he began to trace patterns on my palm, the cool sensations of his elegant fingers on my feverishly hot skin tickled. I couldn't help smile softly back.

"Tell me something." I said, picking a small daisy from the tired grass.

"Anything." He said, looking up at me through his thick lashes.

"How do you know that Jenny girl?" I started. I wanted to find out more about her. I mean, why is she so protective over him when he insists they're just '_best buds'_? He looked up at the sky for a few seconds, then cast his eyes to the daisy I was twirling around by the stem in my fingers.

"Lets just say we've been friends for a _very_ long time. She's…protective, but not in the way you think. Me and Jen, we're like brother and sister. My father adopted her a few years back so I guess we technically are, but even before that, we've always been there for each other." I thought he'd finished so I gave a small nod, but he soon added. "There's nothing between us. Why did you ask of her?"

"I was just thinking about that day at the café and it reminded me of her…"

"Ah, way to get off on the wrong start, huh?" He smiled sheepishly at the reminder. I giggled at his troubled expression, little did he know even if he just told me she _was_ his girlfriend, I couldn't deny the fact that little by little, I was falling in love with him…

"Yeah, but I respect her looking out for you." _Kind of. _"Its nice to have someone like that." It reminded me of my little brother back at home, Seth. I missed him awfully, but we'd promised to keep in touch, I was e-mailing him every few days. No matter how geeky this sounds, I couldn't help but smile whenever his name came up on my screen full of new messages.

"So do you as well?" He asked, intrigued.

"I think everyone does, whether they realise it or not…" I told him. I know I had, and I took it for granted, I never realised what I had until it was gone. I was such a bitch of a kid, I wish I could go back and cherish all of my time with him, and not waste it arguing about some stupid party that I probably shouldn't have gone to anyway.

"And in your case that being…" He pushed, smiling crookedly.

"Well it was my Dad." I said, staring at the sky. I tried to avoid mention of him, but I felt a word vomit coming up, not that I cared though. Edward was one of the few people I could tell my inner most thoughts to.

"Was?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, but now my fourteen year old, too-big-for-his-boots, pubescent little brother is taking his place." I smiled at how true that was, bearing in mind how many ways I plan on terrorising _him_ when he gets his first girlfriend.

"What happened to your Dad?" He asked, I could feel his eyes watching my face as I paused to answer.

"He died." I swallowed hard, trying to clear the lump in my throat. _What are you doing, you cant go all teary, especially in front of EDWARD! _I mentally shouted at myself. Just tell him straight, don't leave him hanging. "Last year, of a heart attack whilst on a hunting trip."

"Oh, I'm-"

"It's fine." I cut him off.

"Was it just random?" He asked, his tone softer, velvety.

"That's what police say, but I don't believe it." I had to stop myself before going into a rant, I'd done well so far, but the cool could slip any second. _Calm it Kermit, jeez! _No word of a lie I actually think I have anger issues right now, I could've sworn I was slightly shaking just then…

"What do _you_ think happened?" He asked, his eyes still burning on my face. I turned to him and stared deep into his bright almond eyes. For some reason he calmed me, I felt like I could tell him anything. I stared a little longer before dragging my focus back to the sky.

"I'll pass, you'll think I'm crazy."

"Trust me, you know _nothing_ of crazy." He was still looking at me, his gaze never shifting.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to wheel me off to a loony bin?"

"Unfortunately, there are none local, so the nearest bin to here is the garbage, and you certainly don't belong there." He grinned, and so did I for a moment.

"Okay, do you believe in witches?" I tested the water first, to see how he'd react to this irrelevant question.

"I believe anything is possible." He answered simply.

"So you'd know that they date back right from the 1600's?"

"Yes."

"Well, lets say they were not the only dark species around back then…" He said nothing, waiting to see where I was going with this. "Many say vampires walked our streets so long ago, and still do today." _Oh my god, I sounded like one of those old ladies with a stick going on about the end of the world_. He was silent for a long time, finally taking his eyes off me, looking towards the sky as well. Oh boy, he thinks I'm crazy.

"So you think Vampire's killed your father." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I needed to shrug this off, I think I'd freaked him out. But he wasn't the only one. I felt myself start to tremor again at the thought of those monsters. They disgusted me. I _despised_ them.

"I think its time we went home, it looks like its about to rain." He said whilst getting up, not looking at me. I was too angry to care, what I did care about is the fact I was shaking like a freak.

I took several deep breaths to calm myself, then finally got up too.

The Daisy dropped to the floor, crushed and wilted, whist the clouds began to release their fury. I left the remains of the flower to drown in the teardrops of the thundery sky.

* * *

Emily's POV:

I glanced at the clock for the fifth time in the last four minutes. I'd tried to get back to sleep, just like I had every night, but just the same as usual, I was now wide awake. I sighed to myself as I glanced over at Sam next to me. His back was facing me so I couldn't see his face, but I didn't need to see it to tell he was still sound asleep, his loud snores did that efficiently enough. _5:57am_. Nice one Em. I closed my eyes one more time, just to prove to myself there really was no chance of me getting back to sleep. However, it only took ten minutes of dozing for all of the dream to come back to me. The same dream I'd been having _every night_. That kept waking me up _every night_. The dream that had me holding back tears, every night. _Ever since that evening when Sam_-. I shook the thought from my mind, I'm past that now.

My heart was still beating franticly and the ill feeling in my stomach didn't fade, the after effects of the dream. No wait, it wasn't a dream, it was a _nightmare_. The way too accurate sounds, the false safe feeling inside, the sudden rustling of the leaves, the shock of when the love of your life sinks his teeth into you… _God dammit Em, stop it! _I shook my head and swallowed the lump in my throat as I silently rose from the bed, padding quietly out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Of course no-one else was awake. Paul was staying with Bella at home, they'd had the house to themselves tonight - or should I say last night now - and wanted to make the most of it. Leah was staying at Edwards for a few days, just as a little break and stuff. I thought about her as I got out the milk from the fridge. Maybe she was meeting his parents? _Wow, Leah at meet the parents should be interesting, _I thought to myself. If she isn't ready for us to meet him yet, I wonder if she's ready for meet the parents? Oh well, as long as she's happy, I don't mind, and Bells is too sidetracked with Paul to care that much. And as for Embry, well, he's just in his pit sound asleep, waking him is like waking the dead. Still, Sam said if I insisted on staying with him, it'd have to be at Embry's. He doesn't trust us going back to his, a few doors down, anymore. He says it's too dangerous just in case he phases and nobody else is there.

When I finished my cup of coffee, I decided to go out on the veranda, so I crept back into the bedroom to grab my slippers. I bent down to pick them up by the back of them, their fluffy fabric tickling my fingertips. My ribs hurt as I got up from my bending position, so I stood still for a moment just to deal with the aching. Then, unconsciously, looked in the mirror. I shrieked aloud at the girl staring back at me, her petite face was overcome by scars, torn by these prominent marks. They were horrible. _Ugly_. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably, staring without mercy.

It wasn't until then that I felt a pair of strong, russet coloured arms wrap around me defensively.

* * *

**A/N: Aw I feel so bad for Emily, tough predicament to be in eh? Mind you I wouldn't know, seen as I don't know any werewolves here in London… **

**I say it every chapter and I'll say it again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for reading, NOW TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS. **

**I also wanted to tell you that I am planning on writing another story and I'm thinking of making it a Bella/Jacob one, but **

**I'm still toying with the plot and ideas. I've got some great stuff lined up for it but DON'T WORRY, because I promise I'll finish this one first. I'll tell you more about it when I've started writing it though : ) X**


	13. Werewolf Crap

_**A/N: Alright, alright, don't give me that look. I know it's been ages since I've updated but I've had exams, simple as that. Special thanks to TammyWammy. Here is a nice JUICY chapter for you guys. Check out the outfits for this chapter on my profile : ) x**_

_Argh! _I groaned in agitation as I began to tear off the figure hugging, black Roberto Cavalli dress. Why doesn't anything look right tonight? I flicked past each of my garments in the oak wardrobe Jake had given me hanger by hanger. Why couldn't I choose anything to wear! I'd pondered between the Cavalli dress I'd just taken off and another, this one wasn't designer - hence why I was debating so much about wearing it.

Then a glint of silver caught my eye as a random ray of light caught its collar. _My favourite Chanel dress. _Was it to dressy just for a meal out with the crew? I mean, we weren't really going anywhere major, but at the same time we were going to a restaurant up in the main town of Washington, so that's pretty far to go if you're going to under-dress. I slid it on with ease, pulling it down where it was hitched and brushing out any creases in the soft silk. I joined it with a classic pair of Louboutins to get the full effect for when I looked in the mirror.

When I did look in the new, full length mirror I'd recently purchased for my bedroom, I stared at the beautiful dress for a while. I mean, it did look breathtaking, but I guess it was too dressy for a meal in Washington…

I started to take off the dress with a sigh, why cant I find anything! I pulled the zipper down moodily with a huff, kicking off the Louboutins.

"You look beautiful." A voice came from behind me, and seconds after a pair of russet arms were around my waist. "Keep it on." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head and slowly pulled the zipper back up.

"Don't you think-" I began. My god, I sounded like one of those whiney girlfriends. Before I could finish he cut me off.

"Nope." He said, chuckling slightly.

"But-"

"It's perfect Bells." He insisted. I studied it nervously in the mirror. He was right, it did look pretty hot. I turned around and planted a soft kiss on his supple lips as a thank you. That was when I realised he was wearing a suit.

"Wow, you don't look so bad yourself maestro." I said nodding in approval, keeping my arms locked around his broad shoulders. He gave me a crooked smile then kissed me one more time before pulling away. I raised an eyebrow in question of why.

"I can hear Sam, Emily, Embry and Jake." Oh god, Jake is going. Please Lord say there is no drama tonight. Paul is pretty god-damned edgy around him these days, which I have told him to stop because Jake is my friend - which got him more pissed. What hope have we got? I blew out a sigh. "What's up sweetie?" Paul asked, putting his arm around me and rubbing my shoulder.

"Nothing, I just don't want any drama tonight." His eyebrows furrowed down in confusion, then he realised.

"Oh. Jake…" He said, I nodded in reply. "He wont try anything don't worry."

"It's not him I'm worried about." I mumbled whilst putting my LouBoutin's back on. I heard Paul chuckle from behind me, I, on the other hand, was _not_ smiling.

"Sorry but Bells, isn't it obvious he's got the hots for you? You expect me to be all sunshine and daisies with the guy hitting on the girl I'm in love with?" I stared at his face and it was unusually serious. I stared into his endless dark orbs before smiling to myself as I registered he just said he loved me _again_. He says it everyday now without fail, I've begun to notice. He's so different this time round. Well, whatever's changed him, I owe big time, because I'm starting to think this new Paul is sticking around.

"Jake doesn't have the 'hots' for me." I simply said, pushing the thought aside. "We're just friends Paul." He looked down, shaking his head. I took his face in my hands and eased it up to meet mine. God I loved being in heels, I could actually see the guys face for once. He's so tall now its unreal. "Oh, and I love you too by the way." He tried to fight the smile that built whenever I said those words, and as always, failed. I leaned it to kiss him once more but then…

_Knock Knock! _

The loud knock interrupted the moment, and to make it even more ironic, it was Jake standing at the door when I opened it.

He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, oggling my dress.

"_Wow_." He whispered.

"Jake, hey." Paul's voice broke Jake's stare immediately. Although Paul's words seemed entirely friendly, his tone was grating. Jake looked up at him and nodded, mumbling a quick hey. Maybe what Paul said was right and he wasn't just being jealous? Shut up Bella, Jake does _not_ fancy you. I looked up at Jake to see him just staring behind me. I followed his glare only to find Paul on the other end. Both of them were shaking. _Good lord help me._

"Yeah sure, take your time, its not as if we have a reservation for half seven or anything!" Sam yelled from the car, breaking the oh-so-awkward moment. I'd never been so happy to hear Sam's voice in my life.

Paul took my hand and lead me to the car, still trembling slightly.

Well, on the bright side, at least that's probably the most uncomfortable anything is going to get tonight…

Paul's POV:

Okay, this restaurant is pretty overrated. Yeah, it may be pretty with fancy flowers and whatnot, but when it comes to the food, there's not enough food on the plate to feed a pigeon, let alone a werewolf! Bella likes it here though, so that makes it worthwhile. _She looks so beautiful_, I thought as the candle light illuminated her delicate cheekbones. She was smiling, it was almost as if she was glowing, as she looked at Jake. They was talking about California and telling various 'I was so drunk that I…' stories, but I'd lost track of what they were saying as soon as I started ogling Bella.

"Paul, do you remember that?" she said smiling, snapping me out of my daze. Jake was just staring at me, enjoying my embarrassment probably. I hate that kid with a passion, and he knows it.

I just stared helplessly, then finally replied;

"Uh…" The boys sniggered at my stupidity.

"I'll take that as a no." Giggled Bella, giving me a fake glare. I, of course, gave her a big cheesy smile and so she was soon laughing.

"Ha, hey Bells, remember when we went to Jess's house party the weekend before we came here?" Asked Leah, chuckling at the memory. We're blessed to get any response from Leah, she's always on that stupid blackberry texting someone, despite it being mid-meal. To be honest, I find that rude as hell.

"Oh my gosh yes! Funny night. You know, apparently Jess woke up in the morning laying in her own sick." Embry immediately slammed down his fork.

"Thanks Bells, way to put me off my meal." He said shaking his head.

"Please, as if that'll stop you from eating it." She retorted with a cheeky smile.

"True." He said with a quick grin before picking up his fork and finishing what he'd started.

"You boys eat so much it's unreal, you make it look like you haven't eaten in weeks." Emily said shaking her head, her mouth twisted into a fond smile.

"Lucky we ate before we came out, I've eaten hardly anything here!" Exclaimed Embry.

"Dude, this is our third _main-meal." _I said, Embry's returning expression causing everyone to laugh.

"Damn Bells, how much do you have to cook for Paul every night? I couldn't take it having a boyfriend who had to eat such an insane amount of food all the time."

"Aw, leave him alone, he cant help it." Bella replied, taking my hand and yes, Jake did blatantly see. _Ha, suck on that fool! _If only I was in wolf form right now.

Speaking of wolf form, me and Sam had a talk earlier and I decided I was going to tell Bella tonight after dinner. It's a free house tonight as Em is staying with Sam and Leah is going god-knows-where, so I figured a cosy night in with lots of warm cuddles on the couch would be the perfect way to tell her. I know I can do it now, I've just got that feeling ,you know, it's the right time.

"I don't understand how you're so cool with it though." Pondered Leah.

"So cool with what?" Asked Bella, looking up at Leah through her thick, dark lashes. What is Leah getting at? She doesn't even know the secret for heavens sake.

"I don't know, everything. Like, when I found out Jake was a werewolf I totally spaced out, where-as you're just so cool about the whole thing. I don't know how you do it, especially because you're _dating_ one."

"What…?"

Silence.

Everyone at the table fell silent, staring up at Leah in disbelief. _Did she just-? _No. Of course she didn't. She doesn't even know.

I replayed the moment several times in my head, trying to make some, no, _any_ sense of it. It seemed surreal, as if it didn't really happen. Or maybe that was just me praying it didn't happen, that mine and Bella's little world hadn't just smashed around us, that everything hadn't just got a hell lot more complicated then it ever could have.

I looked at Bella helplessly, but her face was unreadable. I couldn't understand her expression one little bit, despite her being my imprint.

She was smiling as if someone had just told a dumb joke and she was pretending to laugh just to be polite, but the smile didn't quiet reach her eyes, which were looking down at the ground.

Sam was staring at me this whole time, watching me begin to tremor in realisation of what'd really just happened. My secret had just been exposed, and it wasn't by me. Bells had found out the worst way possible. Not from me. The Alpha acted fast, in a really, really weird way.

He started clapping.

"Nice one Leah, you got 'em good, look at their faces!" I looked up at Sam like he was a crazy man, but soon caught on. Bella thinks it's a joke. For the first time, Bella spoke again.

"Oh my god, I actually believed you for a second then! Their faces, oh my god. I actually thought all of that werewolf crap was real for a second!" She began to laugh, but the sound was sort of bleak, uncomfortable.

Werewolf crap? Is that really what she thought of the pack, of me? I began to shake harder and I didn't even care. I'll show her werewolf crap when I phase in the middle of this crappy restaurant!

"Paul!" Sam's tone was cutting, but my brain was glazed by anger. "Go outside and calm down, now!" I looked up at him through narrowed eyes, but he returned the vicious glare just as strong. Bella silently took my hand and lead me towards the back door, but even her touch couldn't calm me as it usually does.

After a few minutes of deep breathing in the cool air, Bella looked at me and said quietly;

"I think it's time we went home." And so we did, and as you can imagine, the ride home was silent.

**a/n: And so, as Embry would say 'the wolf is finally out of the bag' haha! Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as usual, it's because it was written in bulks instead of just straight up. Please review and let me know you're thoughts, idea's and suggestions and I'll get back to you. **


End file.
